Spitfire at Luke's
by jamiekid9
Summary: Luke's world gets turned upside down when he finds he's the father of an eight year old girl. LL later... PG in some parts.
1. Spitfire At Lukes

Spitfire at Luke's

(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

The diner was its usual busy chaos early in the morning; filled with the regular breakfast crowd to lazy to cook for themselves, well according to Luke that is.

"Excuse me, but I've been waiting like fifteen minutes, can I order now?" A fat man sitting at the end of the counter complained rather loudly.

"Not nearly the record now sit down and put a fork in it would ya?"

"My, aren't we cheerful this morning." A tall brunette observed upon entering the chaotic diner.

"Good morning to you too, coffee?"

"You need to ask?" she said sitting down at the only empty space at the counter. She watched as Luke filled a large cup for her. "Busy today." She observed to no one in particular.

"Yeah, bunch of lazy pigs, fattened and ready for the kill."

"LUKE!" she reprimanded sternly. "Be nice to your customers."

"The average junk food consumption rate is sickening"

"Well then you are in the wrong business my friend." She commented sipping from her massive mug, "Ack!"

Luke looked up, "What?"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Luke, there are many thing that I fail to notice first thing in the morning, but you switching my coffee is not one of them."

"You're insane."

"Please Luke, the nose knows." She said touching her nose to illustrate her point.

"Do you really think that I have time to switch your coffee?"

"Luke, honey, friend, giver of the coffee, it is not nice to give a lady decaf when she has such a hectic workday lined up for her."

"You're right, I'm mean."

She held her mug out to him, "real coffee please and make it snappy!"

"You are far too chipper. Here." He said handing her the real coffee, "but don't come complaining to me when it kills you."

"Angel." She said grinning before taking a huge sip, closing her eyes to enjoy the flavour. Luke opened his mouth to comment until the phone behind him rang.

"Luke's" he answered in his usual gruff voice. "Yes this is Luke Danes, yes, yes I...what? That's impossible. How? No. No. Yes I'll hold."

Lorelai watched curiously as Luke argued with various people on the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Oh Rory! You scared mommy."

Rory smiled, "You shouldn't be listening to Luke's phone call you know."

"Me?" she asked innocently. "I'm just sitting here minding my own business; I can't help it if his phone is located so close to where I'm sitting."

"Well that may be so, but do you really have to lean in to get a better listen?"

Lorelai looked like a little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "Ah, how dare you accuse your mother of such things, the woman who birthed you, who bought you your first book, who paid for that fancy school that you get the privilege to attend."

"Grandma and Grandpa are paying for Yale remember?"

"Yes well all the same." They both turned they're attention back to Luke who went from angry to quite solemn.

"Yes, fine, Friday is fine. Bye." He said hanging up the phone. "Ceasar, I'm taking ten." He said calling to the cook in the back. Lorelai looked at Rory curiously before following Luke up the stairs to his office-turned- apartment.

She knocked lightly on the door and waited for the gruff "come in" before letting herself in. The apartment was a tight fit, though neat because Luke was a sucker for cleanliness among many other annoying little quirks, well annoying to Lorelai, like for instance healthy eating. Nevertheless one could definitely tell that a man lived there.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"What do you want?"

"Ohhh nothing, what's going on?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, first you get this crazy out of no where phone call and you're all I need to be alone guy."

"Can't you ever just use a normal sentence?"

"Ha!"

He regarded her for a minute. "You really want to know?"

"Of course I do Luke."

"I have a daughter." Lorelai shook her head quickly.

"W-what? You have a what?"

"A daughter, apparently she's eight years old, though I never knew about it until now."

"A daughter? As in a little girl and offspring of you?" Luke simply nodded in response. "How do you know it's yours?"

"I'm supposed to go for a paternity test on Friday in Hartford."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

They were both silent for what seemed like hours.

"Why now?"

Luke looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Why not earlier?"

"I'm still not following you."

Lorelai sighed. "Why did you only find out now?"

"Her mother died and I was named legal guardian."

"Wow Luke. Wow."

"Yeah.

(Later that day, Sukie's house. Kitchen.)

"So Luke may or may not be a father." Lorelai finished as Sukie placed a tray of freshly baked chocolate chunk cookies in front of her.

"Wow, intrigue. I wonder who the woman is?"

"He didn't say. Oh wow Sukie, these are amazing."

"Thanks, I've been experimenting again with the temperature of the chocolate."

Lorelai sat silently for a minute. "I don't remember Luke in a serious relationship, besides Rachel, but then again I never knew about that either."

"Well there was that one girl, but Luke and she didn't seem very serious."

"Who was this?"

"Stephanie, Sarah, Sasha, I don't know something starting with an S."

"Sukie."

"YES! Sukie! That's it!"

"No honey, that's your name."

"Oh right, sorry I got all caught up in the moment."

"That's ok honey." Lorelai took a sip of coffee. "Intrigue."

"Definitely."

(Friday evening. Luke's diner.)

"Lukkkkkeeeeee, coffeeeeee." Lorelai hollered as she entered the quiet diner.

"Don't you ever quit."

"Nope."

"And if I refused to give you any?" he asked menacingly.

"Welllll then I'd have to sing every verse of Barrett's Privateers from beginning to end."

"Does anyone actually know all the verses to that song?"

"Ohhhh the year was 1778, how I wish I were in Sherbrooke now..."

"Ok psycho." He said pouring her a cup.

"Smart man." She took a sip "mmm... so you have your appointment today?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And I'm the kid's father."

"They can come up with results that fast?"

"Apparently it only takes an hour."

"wow."

"yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"Keep her I guess. She has no one else." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I meet her on Monday."

"It'll be fine Luke."

"I hope so."


	2. Meeting Gracie

Spitfire at Luke's  
  
(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)  
  
Monday morning flew by rather quickly for Luke; he had his normal morning and noon rush hour followed by his typical mid-afternoon lull in which his only customer, Kirk, sat contemplating a menu as he had been doing for the past half hour. Luke welcomed the break and decided to fill his time by balancing his expense books. He was so caught up in them that he barely heard the chimes on the door ring.  
  
"Mr. Danes?" A tall gentleman dressed in grey slacks, a crisp grey dress shirt with a brown tweed jacket, asked in a very official tone.  
  
Luke looked up from his receipts, "Yes?"  
  
"I'm Mr. Ellis, we spoke on the phone."  
  
"Right, Mr. Ellis," he said reaching out and shaking the man's hand, "nice to meet you."  
  
"And this," Mr. Ellis continued, "is Grace." Luke followed the man's gaze to a skinny girl with big blue eyes and locks of dirty blonde hair peeking out from the backwards blue baseball cap that she wore. Her hair was shoulder length with slight curls to it. She wore a pair of white and pink running shoes, blue faded jean overalls, a pink spaghetti strapped top, and a rainbow strapped backpack was flung over one shoulder.  
  
"Gracie," Mr. Ellis piped in breaking the silence, "This is your father."  
  
She looked up at Luke but didn't say a word. The two men exchanged papers and talked together for a while before Mr. Ellis left the diner leaving Luke and his newest young charge.  
  
"You hungry?" he asked trying to not sound too gruff. Gracie just shrugged. "Have a seat," he said. She regarded him for a long time before sitting at the counter. "How about I fix you a sandwich?"  
  
"ok"  
  
Luke sighed nervously and went into the back to fix her a turkey sandwich with french fries. As he was cooking Lorelai walked in and noticing that Luke wasn't in the nearby vicinity, helped herself to the pot of coffee. Grace looked up at her.  
  
"Do you work here?" she asked with a hint of venom in her voice.  
  
"Me? No. I just come in here all the time."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be behind the counter then."  
  
"Oh Luke doesn't mind, I do it all the time."  
  
"I'm sure you do." Grace replied.  
  
"Grace." Luke warned coming into the main dining area with her lunch.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Be nice." He warned as he placed the plate in front of her complete with a glass of apple juice. Grace picked at the sandwich. "What?" Luke asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Turkey."  
  
"Gross. Can I have a burger instead?"  
  
"You don't like turkey?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want turkey."  
  
"Tough. Eat."  
  
Grace sighed and slowly started eating the fries around the sandwich. Lorelai looked at her and then at Luke, "So I assume this is your daughter Luke."  
  
"The one and only." He replied. "Her name's Grace" Slowly Luke began cleaning up the papers he had left on the counter.  
  
"Hi Grace, I'm Lorelai." She introduced herself cheerfully.  
  
Grace looked at her carefully, "Are you dating my daddy?"  
  
"W-what, no, we're just good friends."  
  
Grace said nothing and continued eating while Lorelai finished her coffee. A half hour later Luke took Grace up to his apartment to get her settled.  
  
"Here's the bathroom, closet, a dresser for your stuff, my bed, kitchen, living area, and your bed, it's new and it's clean."  
  
"I don't have a wall."  
  
"No not yet, but I'm working on it, I'm not used to having people live with me."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Luke ignored the obvious attitude she was transmitting and continued. "Why don't you put your stuff away and then you can go check out the town?"  
  
She looked up at him, "Alone?"  
  
"Sure, it's a really safe town."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I have to get back downstairs, just be home by dinner ok?"  
  
Grace just nodded. Luke sighed and headed down the diner.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
"Luke! LUKE!" A grey haired, balding man called loudly upon entering the diner.  
  
"What do you want Taylor?"  
  
"Is it true that you have a child in your charge?"  
  
"Yes Taylor," he said sighing heavily.  
  
"Well then kindly take charge of your child and do not let her go galavanting around causing fights in established businesses."  
  
"What are you talking about Taylor?"  
  
"I'm talking about the fight she and Ms. Guidvach's little boy got into in the supermarket, the same place where people buy their food, and need I remind you that according to the business code..."  
  
"Look Taylor, I have no idea what you're talking about..." He said cutting himself off as his young charge walked in escorted by the local town officer. "Hey Coop." Look greeted.  
  
"Luke, this one belong to you?"  
  
"Yes she does."  
  
"I'm sorry to come by like this Luke but I had to answer a call and collect her and the Guidvach boy."  
  
Luke looked at Taylor "You called the police Taylor?"  
  
"A fight was disrupting the peaceful shopping experience Luke."  
  
"Fine. You come with me." He said pointing to Grace. "Thanks Coop, goodbye Taylor."  
  
Grace reluctantly followed Luke up the stairs to his apartment.  
  
"You got anything you want to say?" he asked as he closed the door behind them. Grace didn't answer. "Fine I'll talk, you listen. You've got a lot of nerve young lady, you've been here less than a day and already you've gotten yourself in trouble."  
  
"He was asking for it."  
  
"What could he possibly do that would give you a reason to fight with him?"  
  
Grace shrugged. Luke took a deep breath. "Fine. As of today you are grounded, no TV, no radio, no fun. And you're not to leave the diner. You will remain within sight of me for the next week."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"And," Luke continued, "We're going to establish some rules. There will be no fighting, no swearing, no disrespecting adults, you will be in the diner by six o'clock every night, you will bathe every night, and be in bed by eight. When school starts you will have your homework done as soon as you get home. You will do small chores around the diner, and you will eat healthy, understood?"  
  
Grace didn't answer.  
  
"I said is that understood?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine." 


	3. A Kirk Interaction

Gracie sat at the end of the counter gazing longily out the large picture window in front of Luke's diner. She had spent the morning in that seat as Luke wouldn't let her out of his sight. In front of her sat the ham and egg breakfast that went untouched. She was mad at Luke and intended to let him know it.

"Gracie." Luke said for the fifth time pulling her from her thoughts.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"No."

"Here." he said handing her a rag.

She held it gingerly by two fingers. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You can start by wiping down those tables over there."

"You're serious?"

Luke just looked at her pointedly. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Gracie just sat there looking at him, "Move." he said a little louder than he intended. Gracie got up and worked her way over to the tables.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai said sitting at the counter, "How's the new daddy today?"

"Just lovely." he said sarcastically.

"That great huh?"

"Yeah. Coffee?"

"You need to ask?"

"I guess I'm living that dream that one day you'll realize how much that's going to kill you."

"Not a chance baby." She smiled before looking over to where Gracie was wiping down tables. "Luke why doesn't she go play with other kids her age?"

"Because I can't let her out of my sight that's why."

"Luke, I admit she's a beautiful kid but you've got the rest of your life to look at her," she mused.

"She got in a fight yesterday at Taylor's and of course Taylor being Taylor he called the police."

"How is Coup?"

"Looks good actually."

"Good."

"Yeah, so now she's grounded."

"Wow, Luke I'm impressed."

They smiled at eachother until the sound of shattering glass pulled their attention toward the culpit. Luke looked from his young daughter now clad in a pair of blue jeans, a yellow tank top, and backwards baseball cap to the floor where a shattered sugar jar lay amid a well spread pile of white. Beside her stood Kirk with a very disgruntled look on his face.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked before Luke got the chance.

"None of your business." Grace shot back.

"Grace." Luke warned. Grace rolled her eyes. Luke walked over to her "Spill it."

"I was trying to clean the table, when HE," she said indictating Kirk, "demanded that he sit here, I mean come on there are four clean tables right over there."

"This one gets the good light." Kirk piped in.

"I'll give you good light." Grace responded raising her fist.

"Grace, upstairs!" Luke said firmly.

She spun and faced him, "no!"

"Luke get your offsping away from me," Kirk said.

Gracie quickly spun around and punched him right in the stomach.

"I'm going to sue." Kirk said.

"You're not going to sue Kirk, now sit down and I'll get you whatever you want, on the house."

"Can I have a spider monkey?"

"Something on the menu Kirk."

"Right."

"Grace, upstairs now!" Luke said facing his wayward daughter once again.

"No. You can't tell me what to do."

By this time the entire diner had grown silent, Lorelai noticed this and tried to lend a hand.

"Grace honey, I think maybe you should go upstairs and cool down, what do you think?" she said calmly.

"Mind you're own business lady!" she snapped. Lorelai was taken back. Luke was not pleased.

"You apologize to her right now young lady."

"Ummm....no." Luke's eyes widened, quickly he picked her up and carried her up to his apartment. He didn't put her down until they got to her bed where he deposited her unceremoniously. "Lie down." he said.

"Why?"

"Because obviously you need a nap."

"No I don't."

Luke was quickly losing his patience. "Grace, I've had enough of this, you will go for a nap or else."

"Or else what?" she challenged. Luke picked her up again and this time lay her down on the bed.

"Nap. Now."

She quickly stood up. "Go to hell."

Luke was surprised, he quickly turned her around and gave her a quick firm swat to her behind. Firm but not hard. He picked her up and layed her back on the bed.

She folded her arms across her chest and that's how Luke left her. When he came back downstairs Caesar had already cleaned up the sugar dish and Kirk was happily settled with his food in front of him, a cup of coffee and all the sweet and lows he wanted.

Lorelai was still sitting at the counter with her third cup of coffee.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You o.k Luke?"

"I guess."

"Luke?"

Luke sighed. "She's such a handful Lorelai. I can't do this dad thing."

"Oh Luke that's not true at all."

"No?"

"No, she's just testing her limits. You just have to be firm and understanding, and try not to kill her."

Luke smiled, "I guess. It's just Liz and I would have never got away with stuff like that at her age."

"Your dad was a strict man huh?"

"Yeah, but he was fair."


	4. Burned Bridges

**WARNING! **This story contains a brief scene of corporal punishment, if this offends you do not read!

The week went by at a faster pace than Luke was used to. The diner  
was its usual steady chaos and with an added little trouble maker  
on his hands, Luke was running a fairly hectic schedule.  
  
"Lukeeeeyyyy, coffee please." Lorelai shouted as she opened the  
front door.  
  
Without looking up Luke grabbed the pot and poured her a cup.  
  
"Angel." she said taking the cup graciously and inhaling a long sip.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Luke asked eyeing her blue zebra striped t-  
shirt.  
  
"It's a shirt, you like it?"  
  
"Is it new?"  
  
"Nah, I found it in the back of my closet."  
  
"I see."  
  
"It's very retro."  
  
"That's retro?"  
  
"Well duh, besides it makes me look cute." she paused, giving him  
pouty eyes, "don't you like it?"  
  
"Not particularily, but on you it looks ok."  
  
She smiled, handing him her cup again, "more please?"  
  
"Child." He answered pouring her a fresh cup.  
  
"Hey, speaking of child, where is yours?" she asked looking around  
the diner.  
  
"She's out playing, and hopefully staying out of trouble." He said  
with a little bit of edge in his voice.  
  
"Goin' that good huh?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The word you're looking for is well."  
  
"What word?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind." Luek said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"With Grace?"  
  
"No, with the petunia garden. Of course with Grace."  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"That well huh?"  
  
"I'm at the end of my rope with her, she's such a handful. She is  
constantly arguing about everything, bedtime, bathtime, chores."  
  
"Well Luke-"  
  
"And" he said cutting her off, "she is constantly getting into  
fights. Kirk hasn't paid for a meal all week."  
  
"Oh Luke."  
  
They were interrupted by the chimes on the door where Coup, a nicely  
dressed town officer came into the diner escorting a very angry  
looking Grace.  
  
Luke sighed loudly and Lorelai immediately saw the anger burn in his  
face.  
  
"What did you do this time?"  
  
Grace remained silent, Coup sighed and looked at Luke "Luke, we need  
to talk." he said frankly. Luke nodded.  
  
"Caesar look after things for me?"  
  
"Sure Luke."  
  
Luke nodded and escorted Coup and Grace upstairs to his apartment.  
  
"Have a seat Coup, can I get you somethign to drink?"  
  
"No thanks Luke."  
  
Luke nodded and sat down.  
  
"Luke, I'm afraid I'm going to have enforce the law on this one.  
Grace and another young girl were caught playing with matches on the  
old bridge."  
  
"WHAT?" he yelled, Grace cowered a little and looked at the floor.  
  
"Unfortunitly there was a considerable amount of damage and I'm  
going to have to ask you to pay half of the damages."  
  
"I understand." Luke said maintaining his temper, "how much?"  
  
"Eight hundred and fifty two dollars."  
  
"EIGHT HUND-" He stopped himself and went to his kitchen drawer to  
fish out his cheque book. He scribbled a cheque and handed it to  
Coup.  
  
"Thanks, sorry again Luke, just doing my job."  
  
"I understand Coup."  
  
"Oh and Luke, if I were you I'd probably stay away from town  
meetings for a while, at least until Taylor calms down."  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
"No problem, see ya."  
  
"Yeah see ya." Luke let Coup out of the apartment and firmly closed  
the door.  
  
He turned around and quietly eyed his little girl. Her hair was hung  
in a messy pony tail, she wore a pair of green khaki shorts and a  
red t-shirt. She looked up at him briefly then turned her attention  
back to the floor. They stayed this way for a long time until Luke  
decided to break the silence.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" he yelled rather loudly causing her to  
jump.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You. don't. know. How can you not know? You decide to light a match  
to a bridge and you have no idea why? What the hell was going  
through your mind?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That's it. I've had it! I've tried grounding you, I've put you to  
bed early, I've given you extra chores, but obviously those aren't  
working, maybe I need to try something else."  
  
Grace just looked at him. Luke sighed and took her by the upper  
arm leading her to the couch. Quickly he had her over his knee where he administered half a dozen firm swats to her rear end.  
  
Luke stood her up and pulled her up on his lap, happy that  
she didn't resist him. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried  
lightly. He rubbed her back awkwardly and looked down at her. For  
the first time she looked really small.  
  
"Grace?" he said calmly.  
  
"You.. you span...nked me." she said in between sobs.  
  
Luke sighed. "I didn't want to have to do that, but you left me no  
choice," he sat her up so that he could better look into her  
eyes. "I love you very much Grace, but I will not put up with this  
anymore understood?"  
  
Grace nodded sadly.  
  
"I think it's time for bed." He said.  
  
"But it's only-" she looked at the clock on the wall, "six fifteen."  
  
"And I think it's time for bed for a certain little girl."  
  
Grace opened her mouth to argue but didn't have the energy.  
  
Luke went into her dresser and pulled out a plain pink night shirt  
handing it to Grace. She quickly changed and allowed Luke to tuck  
her into bed.  
  
(Downstairs in the diner)  
  
"Hey Luke, why so glum."  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"My, why so charming?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Lorelai placed her hand over Luke's on the counter, "Luke honey,  
what's wrong?"  
  
Luke looked from her hand to her face, "Let's go for a walk."  
  
"ok."  
  
They left the diner and walked around the square.  
  
"What's going on Luke?" she asked him.  
  
"I spanked her."  
  
"who?"  
  
"Grace?"  
  
Lorelai stopped, "Wow Luke, wow."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why I did it, there was the bridge and the fire  
and the cheque and I lost it."  
  
"Whoa, slow down, what bridge? what fire?"  
  
"She and some other kid decided to light the bridge on fire."  
  
"Oh Luke."  
  
"I'm a bad parent."  
  
"Hey, that's not true."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"No. It's not."  
  
They continued walking in silence.  
  
(Later, Luke's Apartment)  
  
Luke came upstairs late that night and looked over to where his  
little girl lie sound asleep, her blankets twisted around her feet.  
  
He walked over to her and pulled the blankets over her warm body. He  
lightly kissed her forehead and got himself ready for bed.  
  
Hours later, Luke awoke to a gentle shaking of his arm.  
  
"What is it? what's wrong?"  
  
Grace didn't answer.  
  
"Grace?"  
  
"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
"Well I don't-"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Luke looked at her carefully, her face was illuminated by the  
streetlight peering through the slits in the blinds.  
  
"Sure, come on in" he said lifting the blanket. Grace crawled in  
beside him curling herself against his chest where she immediately  
fell asleep.  
  
He felt her chest rise and fall against him and he smiled, holding  
her close, he fell asleep.


	5. Do a little growing

Spitfire at Luke's  
  
(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

It was a very slow day in Luke's diner; most of the morning crowd had left already although there weren't much to begin with. Luke chalked it down to the date being close to payday, he expected it would pick up then.

Grace sat at the end of the counter happily sipping on a glass of milk when Lorelai dropped in for a quick bite to eat.

"Hey!" She greeted, "Where's Luke?"

Gracie looked up from her milk, "He's in the back, be careful though, he's making oatmeal and you're most likely to get some too." She said making a face.

"Oatmeal huh?" Lorelai said while peering carefully through the window of the kitchen. She walked cautiously around the counter, lifting the lid off of the donut tray, "well you know what the cure for a good helping of oatmeal is don't you?" Gracie shook her head. "A donut!" Lorelai said splitting one in half and handing it to Grace who giggled quietly.

"Don't give her that!" Luke reprimanded, coming from the kitchen with two bowls of steaming oatmeal.

"Give her what?" Lorelai replied, "I'm innocent."

"Uh-huh, Gracie let me see you hands."

Grace held one hand up.

"The other." He said. She and Lorelai both tried hiding their matching grins as Grace held up her other hand with the half eaten donut.

"That's what I thought." Luke said, placing a bowl in front of her and turning a glare toward Lorelai.

"Oh come on Luke, it's not like I gave her poison, it's just your really yummy glazed donuts."

"They _are_ good Daddy," Grace piped in.

"Don't encourage it." Luke said. "I swear. I don't know which of you is worse."

"Well you could give me some coffee while you contemplate this dilemma." Lorelai responded, pointing to a large blue cup. Luke rolled his eyes and filled her cup. They smiled at each other briefly until the chimes on the front door rang.

"Luke!"

"What do you want Taylor?"

Taylor's eyes immediately fell to Grace who was slowly picking at the oatmeal in her plate among Lorelai's grotesque faces that she was making at her.

"I see that child is still here?"

"Yes Taylor, now what can I get you."

"Ham on rye, very little mayo and extra pickles. On the side."

"Got it." Luke said moving to the back to prepare Taylor's order.

"Luke, you should really think about sending this child back to where she belongs."

Gracie started getting mad at Taylor and was about to give him a piece of her mind until Lorelai shook her head at her "its ok honey, Luke will deal with it." She whispered low enough so that Taylor wouldn't hear her. And sure enough Luke was back around the counter faster than the words came out of Lorelai's mouth.

"Out!"

"What?"

"I said out!"

"Luke I am a paying customer and-"

"I don't care Taylor. Out!"

"Need I remind you young man that I am a member of the business committee as well as town chair?"

"Well I'm exercising my right not to serve you."

"Well honestly Luke, after all the trouble she's caused-"

"What trouble? She hasn't done anything to you all week, the bridge is almost repaired, she's doing nothing."

"But-"

"Out!" Luke said leading Taylor out the door.

"Fine, but you haven't heard the last of me Luke."

"Yeah, yeah."

Lorelai smiled and turned to Grace, "See, I told ya!"

"Man that Taylor irritates me."

"Yeah well, that's nothing new," Lorelai said finishing her coffee, "Say Luke why don't I take Grace to the Dragonfly with me today."

"With you?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah if she wants too, I mean there are lots of things she can do there, and she can always bug Michel."

"I guess if she wants to."

Grace nodded enthusiastically, anything to get her out of the watchful eye of her father and anything to get her out of the diner as she had been stuck in there all week long.

"After her breakfast." Grace sighed and started picking at her oatmeal again.

"It won't kill you." Luke said looking at her.

"HA!" Lorelai chimed in.

When Grace finished her breakfast she ran upstairs and grabbed her hat. When she came downstairs she caught the tail end of Luke's lecture to Lorelai.

"And don't be filling her up with sugar got it?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

"Lorelai."

"She'll be fine Luke, I do have one of my own remember."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Anytime."

"I'm ready!" Grace announced, coming into the open area of the diner.

Luke took her by the shoulders and knelt down so that the two were eye level, "Be on your best behaviour got it?"

"I will."

Luke regarded her for a minute, "I mean it."

"I know." She hugged him, "Bye daddy, see ya later."

"And this is Michel, Michel this is Grace." Lorelai said introducing the two.

"How do you do?" Michel asked.

Grace giggled "He talks kinda funny."

"I do not speak differently than anybody else." Michel said defending himself.

"Ok." Grace said laughing.

"Lorelai, take this bad mannered, lower class offspring somewhere else."

"Oh Michel, is that anyway to treat a guest."

"She is not a guest." He replied in a cranky manner before answering the phone "Dragonfly Inn, yes, one moment I will check."

"Is he always that cranky?" Gracie asked as they headed toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's just Michel."

"He does talk funny."

"I know." Lorelai said giggling.

"Hey Suke?" Lorelai greeted as they entered the kitchen.

"Hi Lorelai, coffee's over there."

"Thanks, I want you to meet somebody; this is Gracie, Luke's daughter."

"Ohhh, you're Luke's daughter? I've heard so much about you."

Grace blushed.

"Hey I just made a fresh batch of decadent peanut butter chocolate chunk brownies, want one?"

"Yes please!" Grace and Lorelai said at the same time, Sukie just laughed and gave them each a plate. "Here. Enjoy."

"Oh wow, this is soooo good!" Grace said, "You are the best cook ever, well next to my daddy of course."

"What do you mean next to your daddy?" Sukie said, her demeanour changing.

"Suke, she's just a little biased is all, you are an amazing chef." Lorelai chimed in.

"Thanks." She said, the smile returning to her face.

"So Grace, you've had the grand tour what would you like to do?"

Grace shrugged and thought for a moment. That's when Jackson came in with a fresh batch of strawberries, ripe and recently picked.

"Too small!" Sukie said.

"What do you mean they're too small?"

"They look good to me." Grace chimed in, "I wish I knew how to grow stuff."

Sukie and Jackson quickly ceased their fighting, "You really want to learn how to grow produce?"

"What's produce?" Grace asked.

"Fruits and vegetables."

"Yeah, I always wanted to try it."

"Well then , follow me."

Grace looked at Lorelai confused.

"It's ok honey, Jackson is Sukie's husband, he's actually starting a little fruit and vegetable patch in one of the gardens around the Inn."

"You can help if you'd like." Jackson said smiling.

Grace giggled, she liked this man, he was kind of silly.

"Ok!"

"Bring her back for lunch," Lorelai said after them.

"Will do. So Grace, the first thing you need to know about produce is..."


	6. Bathtubs, Coffee, and Carrots Oh My!

Spitfire at Luke's

(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

It was a dinner rush at Luke's when Lorelai walked in, a very sleepy and slightly dirty little eight year old girl trailing behind her.

"Hey!" Luke greeted carrying two plates to a table near the door.

"Hey yourself!" Lorelai answered before leading Grace over to the counter as no tables were vacant.

When Luke finished his quick round of the diner he walked over to the counter putting a hot cup of coffee in front of Lorelai and a glass of milk down in front of Grace.

"Supper's been ready for almost an hour, where have you two been?" he asked, reaching for a plate of chicken and mashed potatoes and putting it in front of Grace.

"Well it's funny you should ask…"

"What's wrong with her?"

"With who?"

"Her." Luke pointed to grace who could not keep her eyes open.

"Oh. She's had a very busy day."

"That so?"

"Yup. She and Jackson played gardener all day, real boring stuff if ya ask me, but she seemed to like it."

"Incredible."

"What?"

"I've just never seen her actually tired before, that kid is a whirlwind of energy."

"Why thank you, and you know how you can repay me?"

"How?"

"With a nice, hot, steamy cup of coffee."

"I just gave you…" He was interrupted by Lorelai shoving her empty mug toward him.

"Unbelievable." He chimed, filling the mug again, "This. Is a sickness."

"Angel."

Luke then turned his focus back to Grace, "she's filthy."

"Nothing a bath can't cure. I mean you do have a tub in that small excuse for an apartment right?"

Luke just gave her a pointed glare.

"Luke, why don't I take the munchkin upstairs and run her a bath, you know make sure that she doesn't drown and all, then I'll get her ready for bed because to be honest, I've seen short films last longer than she will if we don't get her cleaned up soon."

"Oh, no I can…"

"Luke, you have a diner full of people."

"Yeah but…"

"Luke."

"Are you sure, I mean…"

"I do have a daughter, and she hasn't drown yet."

"Thanks."

"Sure." She said picking up the relatively light Grace and carrying her up the stairs, "keep that coffee pot warm."

"Sickness." Luke yelled up after her.

(Luke's Apartment)

"Ok Gracie, a nice warm bubble bath just for you," she said helping Grace out of her clothes and into the sudsy water.

"Lorelai?"

"Yes babe?"

"Do you think I can come check on my garden sometime?"

"Well sure, I mean it _is_ your responsibility, and I have a definite black thumb."

"A what?"

"Nevermind, cover your eyes," she said as she gently poured a cup of warm water over her head to get the soap out of her hair, "So what did you and Jackson grow today?"

"We planted potatoes, string beans, snap peas, and carrots. It's my job to watch the carrots. Michel said we should plant some coffee beans for the amount you drink 'round there."

"Yeah well, Michel might be right for a change. Eyes." Grace covered her eyes once more. "Well I think we have you looking like a little girl again," Grace yawned, "And," Lorelai continued, "I think this little girl needs to go to sleep."

Lorelai grabbed the green towel hanging on the rack and held it open for Grace to step into.

While lorelai was drying her hair, Grace looked really sad.

"Hey honey, what's the matter?"

"I miss my mommy."

"Oh sweety, I bet she was very nice."

"She was, you know she used to give me bubble baths all the time."

"Mommy's like to do that, I used to give Rory baths all the time too."

"I miss her."

"I know sweetheart, but you know you got your daddy now who loves you very much…"

"Lorelai?"

"Yes babe?"

"Nothing."

Lorelai didn't press the issue, she simply helped Grace get ready for bed and piggy-backed her to her nice comfortable bed. "In ya go."

Luke quietly came through the door, and stopped when he heard Grace say, "Lorelai, can you maybe do mommy things with me sometime?"

Lorelai was taken aback but smiled, "well of course silly!"

Luke chose that time to come into the room, "all set for bed?"

"Yup!"

"Good," he said tickling her a bit then kissing her on the forehead, "night monster."

"Night daddy, night Lorelai."

"Night sweety."

They turned out the light and left the room, briefly locked into eachother's gaze before heading downstairs, "See ya tomorrow Luke."

"Coffee will be waiting."


	7. Yucky Eggs

Spitfire at Luke's

(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

Lorelai raced around her house, coffee pot in hand, phone to her ear, and juggling the pair of shoes that she so valiantly attempted to put on her feet.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Rory, dear heart, will you do your precious, beautiful mommy a tiny, miniscule, little, itty-bitty favour?"

"No."

"Cruel."

"We both know that no favour for you is a little one by any means…"

"But-"

"No, because we both know that I am not going to run around returning clothing for you that you are just going to beg me for again-"

"But-"

"And," Rory continued, "I will not go to fourteen different department stores to enter the same stupid give-away contest that you never win…"

"Once, once I did that."

"Mom…"

"Ok Twice."

"Mom!"

"Alright three times, but-"

"No buts."

"This is important."

"What?"

"Can you please go buy mommy that cute red and black sweater-"

"No! This is a sickness."

"No fair!"

"Tough."

"Fine! So what's on the agenda today?"

"You know, the usual, class, arguing with Paris on the state of the world, meeting with Logan after lunch, homework, and finishing up my op/ed piece for the paper…"

"All this after the wild biker party?"

"And getting the tattoo on my butt."

"Wow."

"What are your plans?"

"Oh you know, the Inn, Luke's, Shopping, taking Grace for the day," she replied off-handedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah why?"

"It just seemed like she was quite the trouble maker when I last saw her."

"Yeah well, she's just got some stuff to work out."

**(Luke's Diner, same time)**

"Do I have to?" A little blonde girl with a backwards baseball cap whined.

"Yes, now eat."

"But it's yucky."

"It's not yucky it's eggs. Eat."

"It's yucky."

"It is not. Now stop making me say yucky."

"But-"

"One…"

Grace just glared, Luke continued, his patience wearing thin, "Two-"

"Three!" Grace finished for him.

"That's it." He said, picking the little girl up and carrying her upstairs, depositing her on her bed.

"Hey!"

"You don't wanna eat, and you wanna backtalk fine! The you can talk back to an empty room."

"But!"

Luke simply closed the door behind him and headed back downstairs leaving Grace in awe.

Ten minutes later Lorelai showed up, "LUUUUuuuuke, I'm just famished," she said over-dramatically while seating herself at the counter, "Hey where's mini-me?"

"In her room."

"You mean your communal room?"

Luke just glared, and Lorelai quickly corrected herself, "Sorry. Coffee please."

He filled her cup and put it in front of her.

"Angel." She responded, inhaling a rather large sip, "So why is she in her room?"

"She wouldn't eat her breakfast and then when I counted she had the nerve to count with me."

Lorelai chocked on her coffee and snorted slightly.

"It's not funny Lorelai."

"It's a little funny Luke."

He glared.

"I'm sorry, But can you spring her now, we've got a busy day ahead of us."

"Fine, I'll be right back."

Luke headed up the stairs and returned with Grace, "eat," he said putting a fresh plate in front of her.

Grace just sighed and began picking at her food.

"Hey munchkin," Lorelai greeted, "So our grand itinerary today… I was thinking we'll stop by the inn so I can finish some small things I need to check in on-"

"I need to check on my carrots," Grace interjected.

"Well of course! That's the most important part."

Grace just smiled.

"And then I was thinking of taking you shopping in Hartford because you definitely need some new clothing and other things and your dad is too much of a chicken to come shopping with us."

"The thought of shopping with you scares me." He answered slyly.

Lorelai pretended to ignore him, "and father's day is coming up," Lorelai whispered.

"It is?"

"Yup."

"And then I have to go pick something from my mother and we'll be on our way home in time for dinner."

"Cool, Let's go!"

"Grace…" Luke called in a warning tone.

"Yeah daddy?"

"Breakfast."

Grace sighed and played some more with her food, taking bites whenever Luke was watching.


	8. Good Genes

Spitfire at Luke's

(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

Lorelai was browsing through the bathroom accessory aisle when Grace came padding up behind her.

"What do you think of this floating ducky soap dish?" Lorelai asked with obvious contemplative thought.

"For what?" Grace asked giving Lorelai a sideways glance.

"For my bathroom silly, I'm thinking of redecorating and well, floating ducks just seemed the way to go."

Grace simply giggled. Lorelai smiled, "So, have we found anything for Luke yet?"

"Yep."

"Really? Do share."

Grace pulled a small baseball mitt from behind her back. Trying not to hurt the little girl's feelings, Lorelai cautiously asked, "Um, honey, don't you think it's a little small?"

"Well, Daddy already has a real good mitt that's all broken in and stuff, but he needs someone to play with, so I thought…" Grace paused, her eyes filling with tears.

"Grace honey?"

"It's stupid. I'll just go put it back," she turned to leave but was stopped by a kind hand on her shoulder. Lorelai crouched down, "No honey, it's not stupid at all."

"Really?" she asked apprehensively.

"Oh absolutely. In fact, I think it's the best father's day gift ever. Your daddy's going to love it."

"Do you think we can get him a new baseball too?" Grace asked, cheering up a little.

"I don't see why not. Let's go pick one out ok?" she said, taking Grace by the hand and leading her out of the aisle.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Your duck dish."

"Oh that!" Lorelai said with a wave of her hand, "you know I changed my mind about the ducks."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I don't think they'd get along too well with the leapfrog toothbrush holder, or the penguin shower curtain. I mean sure they might pretend to all get along, but sooner or later they'll be playing favourites and then there would be nothing but fighting."

Grace just looked at her funny.

"I'm telling you, there'd be no peace in my house."

Grace snorted and the two giggled their way over to the sporting aisle.

**(Later at the Gilmore Residence)**

"Oh good, Lorelai you're here."

"Of course I'm here mom, I said I would be."

"Good come inside and help me will y.." Emily paused, "Who's that?"

"Who's what?"

"The girl. The little girl in your car."

"Oh her, mom that's Luke daughter Grace."

"Luke's daughter? You mean that diner man that you're seeing?"

"Mom, Luke and I aren't dating. We're just friends"

"Right. Friends." She said sarcastically, Lorelai just rolled her eyes. "You never said he had a kid."

"Did I not? Hmm."

"Lorelai don't be coy with me."

"What mom? I don't tell you everything in my life."

"Oh, I know."

"Mom…"

"Well don't just stand there, bring that little girl inside. It's not polite to leave someone sitting in the car Lorelai." Emily said as she walked into the house.

Lorelai sighed, "yes mom," and turning on her heel opened the passenger side door, "Come on honey."

"You mean I get to come inside?" Grace asked, in awe of the very large house.

Lorelai just nodded and the two headed inside.

Grace's eyes went wide from the minute she steeped inside.

"Lorelai I'm waiting," Emily called from the living room.

"Coming mom!"

Grace followed Lorelai into a formal set sitting room. Her eyes immediately went to the photo albums and loose photos lying about on the coffee table.

"Here, these should do for Rory's genealogy project, Gilmore's come from a long line of prestige."

"Too bad it all dies with me."

"Yes. Well…"

"These are great mom."

"Who's this?" Grace asked, pointing to a picture of a young woman dancer.

"That's me." Emily responded taking the picture and looking at it longingly.

"You're very pretty," Grace said before focusing on other photographs.

"You know, my husband used to say I danced like an angel."

"You still are an angel," Richard said coming in from upstairs.

"Oh Richard!"

Grace just smiled.

"And who is this?"

"Dad this is Luke's little girl."

"Oh? I didn't know Luke was a father."

"She's very pretty, isn't she Richard?"

"Oh yes."

"Good genes" Lorelai muttered under her breathe.

"What was that Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Nothing mom, we gotta get going."

"Oh ok, well tell Rory that if she needs anything else to just give me a call."

"I will, thanks mom."

**(Luke's diner)**

Lorelai walked in carrying an armful of shopping bags from various boutiques and other kid's clothing stores.

"Did you leave anything at the mall?" Luke asked.

"Ha!"

Grace followed with more bags and Luke added, "Is there anything left on my credit card?"

"Double ha!" Lorelai said slyly.

"And we even gotcha a father's day present!" Grace said, unable to contain her excitement.

Luke shifted, "oh, well, you didn't have to do that…"

"Luke, it's father's day soon, which means presents! It's a law, written in stone baby!"

"Well if it's written in stone, I can't argue with that."

Grace grinned and sat down on one of the counter stools. Luke pulled a plate out of the oven that he had been keeping warm for her.

Too worn out and hungry to complain, Grace began eating the chicken and mashed potatoes put in front of her.


	9. The Almost Father's Day Surprise

Spitfire at Luke's

(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

It was Sunday. A hectic day at Luke's diner, what with the regular church crowd filling every open seat for brunch.

"Caesar I need three orders of bacon for tables four and six," Luke shouted.

"Luke, the toaster's broken again," Lane said, buttering what almost resembled toast and putting it on a plate.

"I'm on it."

"Luke?"

"What do you want Kirk?"

"You said my order would be only a couple minutes. A couple meaning two, and well it's been twenty minutes-"

"It has not been that long Kirk."

"Twenty three minutes and forty two seconds to be exact."

"Kirk."

"I'm timing it."

Luke just sighed, and delivered two hot plates to a nearby awaiting table.

At that moment the bell on the door rang.

"Hi Sugah!"

"Hey Babette, Maury."

"Hey Luke."

"Wow this place is packed."

"Well you could've come earlier," Luke pointed out.

"Nah, Maury likes to be late, makes him feel cool. Don'tcha Maury?"

"I sure do."

"We'll just sit over there."

"Ok."

"Hey Luke?" Babette called from across the diner.

"Yeah?" he said, bringing some coffee over to another table.

"Where's that sweet blonde headed little girl of yours?"

"She's upstairs."

As if on cue, Grace bumbled down the stairs and into the crowded diner, "Daddy?" she asked, coming behind the counter where Luke was fighting with the toaster.

"Yeah? Stupid thing."

"Can I give you yer present now?"

"My...wh-at?"

"Your present, you know for Father's day."

"Twenty nine minutes and twelve seconds..." Kirk piped in.

"Can it Kirk. Caesar?"

"On it Luke!" Ceasar said putting a plate in front of Kirk.

"Did I order this?"

"Yes Kirk, now eat."

"Daddy?"

"Not now Grace ok? Daddy's a little busy."

Grace just stood there looking up at look with a blank expression on her face.

Luke turned to grab a set of napkins, and almost tripping over Grace, led her away from the counter.

"Grace honey, stay from behind the counter ok? I don't want you to get hurt."

Grace lowered her eyes, turned on her heels and disappeared upstairs.

**(Luke's Diner, an hour later)**

"Luke's."

"Well hey there stud?" Came a sexy voice on the other line.

"Hey yourself. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just waiting on my genius daughter and I thought I'd call and wish you a Happy Father's day."

"Thanks- what?"

"What what?"

"Lorelai."

"What?"

"Oh no." Luke said, the moment catching up with him.

"What?"

"Oh no."

"Um, hon, I'm going to need a few more syllables."

"Lorelai, I'm going to have to call you back."

"Um ok."

Luke hung up the phone and started upstairs, the diner had pretty much hit its mid afternoon lull so he could easily tear himself away, "Caesar, Lane, I'll be right back."

Taking the stairs two at a time, Luke ran up to the apartment and swung open the door. There, sitting on his bed, was a sweet little eight year old girl, throwing a baseball into a small mitt rather hard with obvious tear stains down her cheeks. It was her first Father's day ever and she had felt that she ruined it.

Luke's heart immediately filled with guilt, "Oh Grace," he whispered, approaching the bed. He sat down beside her, "Hey whatcha got there?" he asked, trying to lighten the dark cloud hanging over her.

"It was supposed to be your surprise present and now it's ruined."

"Why's it ruined."

"It just is!" she shouted back turning on the bed and crying. Luke didn't even blink an eye.

"Can I have my surprise now?"

Grace just shrugged.

Luke picked up the card on the bed, an obvious Grace-creation, with a drawing on the front of what he guessed was him and her. Inside was a drawing of a baseball and a message.

_' To Daddy,_

_You don't need a baseball mitt_

_Cause you gots one of those._

_But you need someone to play with_

_and you gots one of those too._

_ME!_

_Happy Father's Day!_

_-Grace'_

Luke looked over and saw the obviously new little baseball mitt and the ball lying beside Grace where she had dropped them. He picked up the ball and thought for a long time.

"You know what? I think this ball and mitt needs to be broken in. What do you say I close up the diner for the rest of the day, I'll pack a picnic and you and I will head to the park."

Grace perked up, "Really?"

"Sure, I mean it is a special occasion and all."


	10. Daddy and the Munchkin

Spitfire at Luke's

(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

True to his word, Luke closed the diner early, sent Caesar and Lane home, made up some fresh cut veggies and turkey sandwiches, grabbed a couple of apples, and filled a thermos full of Apple Juice (Grace's favourite).

He then headed upstairs and grabbed his mitt.

"You ready?"

"Yep!" Gracie replied, jumping up from the kneeling position she was in on the floor while she was tying her shoes.

"Ok, let's go!" The headed to the door and Grace quickly turned on her heels.

"Wait daddy!"

"What?"

"I fergot my mitt!" she said, running back and retrieving it from the bed.

"Well you can't forget that," Luke said with a smile.

**(The Park, Later that day)**

"That's good Gracie. Remember to keep your glove steady."

"Like this?" she asked, as Luke threw the ball to her, her hand closed around the ball at the perfect moment and excitement lighted up her blue eyes. "I caught it!" she said excitedly jumping up and down. Luke couldn't help but be proud of her.

"That was real good, let's try it again."

"Ok," she said throwing the ball back to Luke.

Luke tossed her the ball again, a little harder this time, and again she caught it. She was so proud of herself she ran over to him giving him a hug, which he returned, although a little awkwardly at first.

"Hungry?"

"Starving!" she said dramatically.

"Well then we better feed ya huh?"

"I'm so hungry I don't think I can walk," she said lying on the ground.

"You don't huh?"

Gracie held in the giggle that threatened to escape and simply shook her head.

"Well then, I guess I'm just goina have to carry you hmm?" He said lifting her up and flinging her over his shoulder, giving her a slight tickle along the way.

He carried her over to the picnic table and sat her down. Taking out two plates, he took out the sandwiches and veggies, and filled two cups full of apple juice.

Grace ate her sandwich and most of the carrots on her plate then studied her dad.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

Luke finished the bite of celery that he was eating, "Sure I'm happy."

"No, I mean really, really happy."

Luke thought for a minute and smiled, "I'm very happy, I have you don't I?"

"And Lorelai," she added.

Luke looked at her curiously, "Lorelai?"

"Yeah she's yer girlfriend right?"

"Oh. Grace, we're not..."

"She likes you."

"Really? She said that?"

"Well not exactly," she said biting down on another carrot stick, "But I can tell."

"Oh you can, can you?"

"Uh huh."

Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat and sat silently.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"How can I get my glove all broken in like yers?"

"Like mine?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts, "Well, when I first got this glove I put the ball in it and wrapped it tight with elastic bands, then I put it under my mattress to really break it in."

Grace grabbed an apple from the cooler and took a bite, "Do ya think we can break mine in like that?"

"I don't see why not."

Grace finished her apple and the two played catch some more, in fact they were so caught up in their game that they played right until it got dark.

"Ready to go home munchkin?"

"Munchkin?"

"Yeah, well...I thought you could use a nickname, and well..."

"I like it." She replied yawning loudly. Luke gathered their things and walked a very sleepy eight year old home.

**(Luke's Apartment)**

"I think you need a bath."

"Aww do I hafta," Grace whined, "I'm not even dirty."

"You're filthy."

"Says you."

"Grace..." he said in a warning tone.

"Ok, ok!"

Grace sighed and headed for the bathroom, Luke couldn't help but smile at her compliance, as reluctant as it was.

Twenty minutes later, a much cleaner Grace sat down at the kitchen table clad in yellow pj's.

Luke put a plate of re-heated spaghetti in front of her, placing one on the table for himself.

Grace slowly ate, yawning in between bites. When she had eaten sufficient, Luke had her wash the spaghetti sauce off her face and carried her to her bed.

Pulling down the covers he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Night munchkin."

"Night daddy."


	11. A fabulous, wonderful, spectacular idea

Spitfire at Luke's

(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

**(Luke's Diner, morning)**

"Oh Lukey!"

"Coffee?" He asked ignoring her antics.

"Please! So, I have a fabulous idea."

"That so?"

"Oh yes! In fact it may be the most fabulous, wonderful, spectacular idea that I, the incredible Lorelai, thinker of all great things, have come up with." Lorelai paused to take a sit of her hot coffee, "Mmmm. Hey, where's Grace?" she asked as an additional thought.

"Out playing," he said taking a plate of pancakes over to Kirk, "enjoy Kirk. So what's this marvellous idea that you have?"

"Welll, as you know, Rory finished her last exam this morning."

"Exams, in July?"

"Summer classes remember?"

"Oh."

"Anyway, tomorrow night is the summer carnival and I was thinking..."

"No."

"C'mon Luke, it'll be fun."

"For who?"

"For all..."

"Please."

"Luke.."

"Carnivals are a great way to cheat the unsuspecting public out of their cash..."

"Luke..."

"I mean you end up paying for overpriced carnival food that will most likely end up making you sick, ride prices are too expensive, games..."

"Oh here we go," Lorelai said taking a sip of her coffee and rolling her eyes.

"Games are a colossal waste of money, you end up paying twenty dollars for a toy that you could buy at Wal-Mart for 2.50."

"Wal-mart? Luke, since when do you shop at Wal-mart."

"You know what I mean."

"Um, not really."

Luke just glared at her.

"C'mon Luke."

"I have never gone to one of these stupid town festivals, why would I start now?" He asked as Grace came running into the diner.

"Hey daddy! You should see all the rides and stuff they're setting up for the fair tomorrow," she said all in one breathe, "Hey Lorelai."

"Well hey there Grace."

"Daddy can I have a drink please?"

"Coming right up."

Lorelai turned to Grace, "So you excited about the fair tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Thanks Daddy!" She said to Luke as he put a glass of orange juice down in front of her, Grace quickly drank it down and ran back outside, "See ya!"

Lorelai grinned to herself and looked at Luke.

"What?"

"You're so going to the carnival," she said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah. yeah." He said, giving in.

"We'll pick you up around six!" She said, finishing the last of her coffee, putting money on the counter, and heading out the door.

Luke picked up the money and her empty cup and shook his head.


	12. Carnies and an almostkiss

Spitfire at Luke's

(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

"Daddy! Daddy! how bout that one?" Grace asked jumping enthusiastically, and tugging at Luke's arm, while pointing to a brightly coloured booth decorated in all sorts of decent sized puppy stuffed animals.

Luke relented and followed her to the booth slapping a five dollar bill on the counter. "So what do I have to do?" Luke asked as the man handed him three baseballs.

"It's real easy Sir, just throw all three balls at that there target and if you hit the bulls-eye on all three you win!"

"That's impossible!" Lorelai said, coming up behind him with two caramel apples, handing one to Grace.

"Oh now, that's way too much sugar," Luke said, looking sceptically at Lorelai.

Lorelai gave a look of mock-shock, "Why Luke, there IS an apple in there."

"Yeah, and about a pound of sugar!"

"Daddy!" Grace said impatiently, "The game!"

Luke rolled his eyes and threw the first ball hitting it right on the bulls-eye.

And the second...

And finally the third soon after.

"A winner!" Shouted the carnie, getting the attention of all the people passing by, "Which one would you like sweetie?" he asked Grace who hopped lightly in excitement. She pointed to a particularly soft black stuffed dog and the man handed it to her! "Easy as that ladies and gents!"

Lorelai and Rory both looked at the puppy, "Oh I want one!" Lorelai said, giving the puppy eyes to Luke.

"Seriously how old are you?"

"I want one too Luke," Rory piped in. Luke sighed and slapped a ten on the counter, winning them both the stuffed animal of they're choice!

"Luke Danes, my hero!" Lorelai dramatically stated as they walked through the fair, Lorelai holding a little blue dog under her arm, because as she put it, 'the blue one looks lonely, I don't think it gets along with the normal dogs.'

Rory and grace laughed, each holding identical black puppies.

Grace was following the teasing adults when she spotted the coolest thing that she had ever seen, "OH WOW!"

Luke and Lorelai both turned around, "What is it sweety?" Lorelai asked, her eyes following the direction of Grace's pointing.

"Oh bumper cars!" Rory said, "I love the bumper cars!"

"Wanna go on with me?"

"Oh for sure, you coming mom?"

"Ummm no honey, I think mommy's had one too many cotton candy balls. I'll just hand out here on the bench with Luke."

"Ok, hold my dog?"

Lorelai nodded and took it from her, Grace handed her puppy to Luke and skipped off with Rory in toe.

Lorelai laughed and couldn't help but notice Luke's smile, trailing after his daughter.

The two sat on the bench and watched as the girls seated themselves in their own distinctive car.

"Luke you're doing a wonderful job with her."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

Luke sighed, "I just wish I could protect her from everything, it's weird you know? I've never had such a protective urge before."

"I can understand that."

"You can?"

"Absolutely. Look at the time when Dean broke Rory's heart, you wouldn't even let him near the diner."

Luke grinned at the thought, "Yeah."

"And that time when Rory was sick and she fell off her bike in front of your diner, you cleaned her up and gave her a chocolate milkshake on the house."

"She told you about that huh?"

"Luke."

"Hmm?"

"You're a great dad."

"Thanks."

Lorelai smiled and felt a strange fuzziness inside of her. Her and Luke's eyes looked into each other and she was almost sure she saw something there, something warm... no... she thought to herself...this is Luke.

She quickly looked away and tried to nonchalantly glace his way to see if he was still looking at her.

"Lorelai?"

"Hmm?" There were those beautiful hard blue eyes looking at her again.

Luke leaned into her and closed his eyes, Lorelai welcomed his kiss, broken up just short of their lips meeting by a "Hey daddy! I bumped Rory twelve times!"

Luke and Lorelai quickly jumped apart and Grace eyed them suspiciously, "What were you doing?"

"Ahhh nothing."

Rory joined in Grace's suspicion, "Mom?"

"Luke was helping me... uh...um..."

"She spilled caramel on her face," he added flushed.

Rory gave him a sideways glance, not believing it for a second.

At that precise moment, the sounds of symbols crashing could be heard, "Ohhh Lane's band is starting! C'mon Grace!"

Rory and Grace ran towards the stage just as the band was starting.

Luke and Lorelai awkwardly followed, "Saved by the bell."

"Or band."

Luke smiled.

A half hour later Luke carried a sleeping Grace across the square, Lorelai and Rory following suit.

"So Luke, how was your first Stars Hollow event?"

"Yeah Luke, you seemed to be having a lot of fun back there."

"Just don't tell anyone, my reputation is at stake."

Rory giggled.

They made it to the diner and said their goodnights. As the two women began walking away, Lorelai turned, "See Luke, not all town festivities are horrible."

"Well the company was significantly better this time." he said, shifting Grace's weight in his arms.

"Night Luke," Lorelai said in her own sweet way.

"Goodnight Lorelai."

Luke closed the diner door and locked it and carried Grace upstairs. She opened her eyes just as they stepped inside the apartment.

"Come on kiddo, let's clean you up a little huh?" he asked gently, sitting her on the kitchen counter while he grabbed a clean facecloth, wet and soaped it and wiped the sticky carnival sweets off of her face and hands. He put her down and helped her change into her pyjamas. "Ok bedtime!"

Grace yawned and clutched her puppy, lifting her arms to be carried.

"Oh you wanna be carried huh?"

Grace nodded with a sly smile.

Luke lifted her effortlessly and carried her into her room (newly renovated to give her her personal space), tucking her into her warm bed. He tucked her puppy named 'Kansas' into bed beside her.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked, brushing a stray hair from her face.

"Uh huh! Thanks for the puppy daddy."

"You're welcome baby." He kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she said turning on her side and closing her eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered before turning out the light and closing the door, leaving it open a crack, before climbing into his own bed.

He lay there in the dark for an hour thinking about Lorelai and how they almost kissed, in public nonetheless. He smiled at the thought, closed his eyes, and drifted into a deep sleep.

**(Lorelai's house, same time)**

Rory climbed into her mom's bed beside her, "So sick!"

"Well I told you the bumper cars was a bad idea."

"No the half a pound of fudge that you insisted I had was a bad idea."

"Weak!"

"So what exactly did Grace and I walk in on tonight?"

Lorelai decided to play it cool, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Mom."

"What?"

"You two seemed pretty hot and heavy for a minute there."

"Rory, you must have eaten way too much fudge because I think you're becoming delusional."

"Mom."

"Rory."

"Come on."

"There nothing to tell Rory."

"Ok." Rory said, not buying it.

"Ok." Lorelai turned out the light, "Goodnight."

"Night."

There was about ten minutes of silence which was interrupted by a giggle.

"What?"

"I think it's cute."

"Ok, ignoring you now."

Rory giggled and Lorelai went to sleep thinking about the almost-kiss.


	13. Closed on Sundays

Spitfire at Luke's

(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

"No!" Lorelai called loudly in the street outside of Luke's diner.

"Mom?" Rory asked coming behind her, she followed her mother's gaze and gasped, "Oh no!"

"How could Luke's be closed?"

"Well it is a Sunday," Rory reasoned.

"Rory, sweetheart, has Luke's ever been closed on a Sunday?"

Rory thought hard about it, "Hey! No it hasn't."

"This is so not fair, I need my coffee, my elixir of life!" Lorelai said dramatically, stumbling in the street, "Rory hold mommy, I don't think I can last another minute, energy...fading..."

"Come on, let's get you to Weston's."

"But their coffee isn't as good as Luke's! I want Luke's."

"If you be a big girl I'll buy you a cookie."

"It better be a big cookie," she pouted.

The two walked into Weston's which was a pretty bustling place, "wow it's packed in here today," Lorelai observed, "there's nowhere to sit."

As though overhearing Babette greeted from her corner tables, "You two can sit with me."

"Hi Babette!" Lorelai greeted.

"It's insane in here," Rory said taking a seat.

"I know, like this every Sunday since Luke's been closed."

"Since Luke's been closed?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh yeah, didn't you notice? For the past two Sundays now Luke's been closing to spend the entire day with that adorable little angel of his."

"You didn't notice," Rory sang quietly in a bemused voice.

"Shh," Lorelai shushed her.

**(At the Lake, Same time)**

Grace came padding up the sand, her yellow swimsuit wet from her water collection efforts, as she struggled with her bucket filled to the brim of water, "Is this enough daddy?"

Luke looked up from the sand castle that they were building, "perfect," he said.

Grace put the bucket down on the group and watched with great interest as Luke meticulously applied small amounts of water to the dusty sand.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" he said, looking up.

"What do we need the water for?"

"To make the sand wet so that it clumps together better, see?" he showed her.

Grace help him mould the sand, building it up as high as she could make it. The two worked for a good hour until finally they were finished, both sat back, as if on cue, and admired their work.

Grace yawned and Luke rested his hand on her head to get her attention, "I think it's time to head home for a nap."

"Awwww, but I'm not tired," she whined.

"Really? cause the whining tells me otherwise."

"I'm hungry."

"I know." Luke stood up, handed her a granola bar, and began shaking out the beach towels and packing them away.

Grace snacked while Luke cleaned up and took his offered hand, slipping on her flip-flops she followed him to the truck. Her bathing suit has dried out so she climbed in and the two drove home.

"What do you want for lunch?" he asked as they entered the apartment.

"Cheeseburger!"

"Try again."

"Nachos?"

Luke relented, "Nachos it is."

"With cheese."

"With cheese, and while I'm making it you're going to have a bath."

"aww man.."

"Grace?"

"Ya?"

"Whining."

She rolled her eyes and Luke went to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water, "soap and shampoo this time."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Luke let it slide and went to preparing lunch for the two of them. Twenty minutes later Grace emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of army green shorts and an orange tank top, she handed Luke a brush and hair elastic to put her hair up since it was incredibly hot out. Luke took the offered brush and ran it through her dirty blonde hair, pulling it comfortably into a pony tail.

"Hungry?"

"mm hmm."

She sat at the table and began eating the big plate of nachos covered in melted cheese.

As she was finishing Luke noticed she was getting warn out.

"Naptime for you," he said.

"Do I gotta?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Grace."

"Fine. But can I sleep in your bed?" It was more in the open now that she had a room of her own, and she liked the idea of napping in a less enclosed space, that way she could still keep an eye on all that went on in the apartment.

Luke thought about it for a minute, "Ok. But you will go right to sleep got it?"

"Yep!" she said, heading to her room.

"I thought you were sleeping out here?" He called after her.

"I am! But I need Kansas first." She said, carrying the black puppy with her as she headed to her dad's big bed.

"Oh right, Kansas. I forgot."

Grace had taken to constantly sleeping with the puppy Luke won for her, in fact, she wouldn't go to sleep without it.

Luke tucked her into bed with a very light blanket and turned on the fan at the end of the bed, pointing it in her general direction. Grace yawned and closed her eyes, "Just a little rest..." she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Luke laughed a little and ensuring that she was, in fact asleep, he headed down to the diner to work on some books. He was sitting at the counter sorting various receipts when a knock on the door caught his attention. "We're closed!" he shouted.

The knocking continued.

He stood up and grumpily went to the door, unlocked it, "We're close... oh hey."

"Luke, angel, I need coffee."

"I'm closed today."

"Oh I know. But I must have Luke's coffee, please please pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Fine, come on in."

"Angel."

Luke locked the door behind her and put on a pot of coffee, "So where's Rory?"

"Oh she went to help Lane with a U2 crisis."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not. So where's Grace?"

"Napping."

"Really?"

"Yep. We had a busy morning."

"What did you do?"

"We went to the beach."

"Awww and I didn't get an invite."

"You would have been bored."

"Never."

Luke smiled, and Lorelai smiled back.

"It's awfully quiet in here."

"We're closed remember."

"Oh. Right."

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other again, Lorelai leaned in and the two locked in a fierce and passionate kiss. When they were done Lorelai smiled and when reality clicked in she stood up, "I just remembered, I umm, I gotta go."

"But your coffee?"

"Save it for later! Bye Luke!" She said running out of the diner.

"Bye." He said, stunned. He turned off the coffee pot, locked the door, closed his books, and headed back upstairs.

**(Halfway down the block)**

"Pick up, pick up, pick up."

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, except Luke and I just kissed!"

Rory squealed.

"Rory?"

"I need details, did he kiss you, or did you kiss him."

"Kinda both."

"That's great!"

"No Rory, it's not great, it's bad...very bad.."

"But Luke loves you mom."

"How do you know?"

"Well he kissed you didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Did he say anything?"

"When?"

"After you kissed?"

"Well no, I kinda ran away."

"You ran away? Mom that's so lame."

"Well I was freaked, I mean this is Luke we're talking about here. He's one of my best friends and keeper of the coffee."

"Mom, you gotta talk to him."

"I know."

"Now."

"Fine. See you at home."

Lorelai went back to the diner and peered in the window. It was empty, feeling crestfallen she started trudging home.


	14. Camping and Slimy fish

Spitfire at Luke's

(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming, they're what keeps me writing!**

The next day Lorelai steeled herself and walked the five minutes to Luke's diner. She was determined to confront him on what happened between them, apologize for walking away like she did, and well drink some coffee and go from there.

The bells above the diner door rang in their own familiar song, as the crowded noise of the lunch crowd filled Lorelai's ears.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Hi Lane. U2 crisis over?"

"Oh yeah, there may be a minor Pearl Jam disagreement now, but I'm sure it will all work out in the end."

"Always a silver lining," mused Lorelai, "Hey Lane, is Luke upstairs?"

"Nope. He took Grace camping for the week, it's just me and Caesar."

"Really?"

"Yep. But I could use the extra cash flow so I don't mind."

"Hmm..."

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just he never mentioned going camping yesterday."

"You mean when the two of you kissed?" she whispered.

"How did you-"

"Rory. But don't worry your secret's safe with me."

Lorelai just smiled.

"Can I get you anything?" Lane asked.

"Just coffee thanks Lane."

**(Silver Creek Camp Grounds)**

"Hand me those poles." Luke asked, pointing to the tent poles sitting by Grace's feet. Grace eagerly handed them to him and looked around. It was a modest little campsite, secluded, surrounded on three sides by trees. There was a small patch of beach with a campfire pit surrounded by two nicelt sanded logs, and less than ten feet away a crystal clear lake as far as the eye could see. Luke had rented a canoe-like boat with a small motor, and brought a large, lockable cooler filled with all the camping necessities (including marshmallows at Grace's insitance).

A half hour later Luke had the tent completely set up, it was a modest two man tent but with Grace being very small, it was more than enough room. It was late in the afternoon and Grace was busily amusing herself playing in the sand while Luke loaded up his fishing gear into the boat.

"You coming?"

"Where?"

"Fishing."

"Why?"

"Cause we're going to catch supper."

"Ewww."

"It's not eww."

"Fish are slimy!"

"They're not slimy."

"Can Kansas come too?"

"I don't know. He might scare the fish."

"Daddy..."

Luke laughed, "Yes, Kansas can come, if he promises to stay in the boat."

"He will." Grace ran over to the tent and grabbed the stuffed dog, then zipping the tent back up ran over to the boat.

"Life jacket." He said handing the newly purchased yellow and orange vest out to her. Grace turned her nose up at it.

"Grace-" he warned.

"But I can swim."

"I know, but you're wearing one anyway."

"Why!"

"Cause it's the law."

"But it's ugly..."

Luke gave her one of his patented do-as-I-tell-you-because-I'm-losing-my-patience glares, causing Grace to relent and slip the vest on.

An hour later, Grace was growing bored. She played with her puppy and stared down into the water. Luke had given her a long lecture about being quiet since every time she saw a fish she jumped up excitedly. He told her it scared the fish away.

"You wanna try fishing again?" Luke asked, watching his daughter entertain herself.

"I ain't goina catch anything," she said dejectedly.

"How do you know if you don't try."

Grace looked at him and put her puppy down. Taking her pole she took the hook in one hand and threaded the worm with the other. Luke had to admit, he was proud of her, most girls he knew would be grossed out at the prospect of hooking a worm. Luke helped Grace cast her line into the water and the two sat there, side by side in silence.

Luke watched as Grace concentrated intently on the task at hand. She had a healthy, vibrant glow, and had taken to him quite well. He sighed in contentment. He never took himself to be a family kind of guy but he really enjoyed having her around. Like she filled a void that had remained unfilled until the moment she came to live with him. He even found himself softening around her, something no one ever thought possible.

Grace's line jerked suddenly in her hands and she would have let go had it not been for Luke's quick reaction. The tug scared her as she sat wide eyes. Luke had to laugh, "You caught something," he said eaing her concerns.

"I did?" She asked leaning over the boat, she couldn't see it yet. Luke handed her the pole and let her help him reel in the fish.

"Wow it's a big one!"

"It's heavy!" Grace said.

When they finally got it into the boat Luke unhooked it and held it so that Grace could take a better look.

"What kind is it?"

"Trout. And by the look of it about a 3 pounder."

"Whoa!"

"Give me your hand," Luke said.

Grace looked at him sceptically, "Why?"

"I want you to touch it."

"Why?"

Luke took her hand and let her touch the fish, her eyes went wide, "Hey! It's not really slimy!"

"Told you, so you ready to head back and cook this up?"

"Is it goina be enough?"

"Plenty."

"But you didn't catch anything."

"I think Kansas scared all my fish away."

Grace laughed and hugged Kansas as Luke stored the fishing gear and headed back to shore.

Once back Luke tied the boat and Grace removed the life jacket, putting it in the boat and hooking it to the seat.

Luke helped her collect firewood, showing her the best stuff to start a fire and set to making a nice, good sized fire. He then gutted the fish which Grace found intently interesting, making faces the whole time, "GROSS!"

Luke smiled as he rubbed the inside of the fish with butter, added a little salt and pepper and wrapped it tight with foil. He did the same with some veggies, wrapping them in its own foil and placing both packets in the coals of the fire.

Grace put Kansas back in the tent and sat next to her dad by the fire, snuggling up to him for warmth. Luke removed his flannel shirt and wrapped it around her.

When the fish was ready, Luke cut lots of fleshy meat out and put it on a tin plate with a good portion of veggies. He handed it to grace and made himself up a plate of his own. Grace was sceptical about the fish but decided to try it anyway.

"Hey this is good!"

"Told ya."

"And it's not slimy at all." She polished off her plate and looked up at her dad, "Is there anymore?"

"Here, have the rest of mine, I'm full."

Grace gratefully took his plate and finished off the remainder of his fish.

"You have to eat your vegetables too though, not just the fish."

"I know, I know."

They finished eating, did the dishes, and pulled out a packet of marshmallows which Grace roasted and ate contently, offering Luke one here and there to which he kept saying, "I'll pass."

It grew dark, and the reflection of the moon off of the water depicted a water as smooth as glass, "pretty," Grace commented simply.

"Mmm hmm."

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember my mom?"

Luke was a little taken back by the question. He sighed, "Yes I remember her."

"Tell me about her."

"Well she was one of the most pretty girls that I have ever seen, she had this long curly blonde hair and these big green eyes that lit up the room every time she smiled. You look a lot like her."

"Mommy always said that I had yer eyes."

"Yeah, I suppose she's right."

There was a long silence, Luke had thought she had fallen asleep until a little voice spoke, "Do you think she misses me in heaven?"

"I don't see how she couldn't miss you."

"I miss her."

"I know." The fire dwindled down and Luke put it out, "Let's head to bed now kiddo."

"K."

Luke led her through the dark to the tent. Once inside he turned on a flashlight so that he could tuck her in with her dog, then he crawled into the sleeping bag next to her and turned out the light.

The wind howled through the branches of trees and Luke felt a small body shift as close to him as possible, without opening his eyes he instinctively wrapped an arm around his little girl.

**(Silver Creek Camp Grounds, Day 2 Tuesday)**

Grace opened her eyes slowly, trying to shake the sleep from her body. She sat up and realized that her dad was up already. She rummaged through her bag to find some clean clothes and screamed at the sight before.

Luke, who had been cooking breakfast over the fire came running immediately at the sound of her screaming, he opened the tent and looked inside, "What is it? what's wrong?"

"Spider!" She cried, tears falling down her face, as she pointed to the creepy bug crawling across her sleeping bag. Luke smiled and picked up the critter taking it out of the tent. Grace sat there and just bawled. Luke came back to the tent a short minute later and pulled her into a hug, "shhhhhh it's only a spider."

"I don't like spiders."

"I know."

Once he calmed her down he resumed his breakfast making. When she had finished dressing in her navy blue short and swimsuit she trudged over to the fire and plopped herself down, "Feel better now?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. Here." He handed her a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast to which she took gratefully and began eating.

When breakfast was finished and the dishes were cleaned and put away, Grace and Luke took a little hiking trip.

"Where we going?"

"There's a little stony creek not more than a half mile from here."

"What's so cool about a creek?"

"Well there's lots of fish there and a couple of gentle rapids."

"Cool!"

"Thought you'd like that."

When they got to the creek Luke found a nice clear area and began casting his line into the shadows. Grace left his side and wandered a little further downstream, trying to catch fish with her hands.

"Grace, don't go too far."

"I won't" she said, only half hearing him. She wandered a little further where the rapids grew a little stronger. She threw a stick and watched it get churned around by the water. "Cool." She said to herself. She looked back upstream but couldn't see her dad anymore. She had gotten so caught up in her exploring that she didn't notice how far she had gotten. She faintly heard her dad's voice calling for her and turned to run up to him but slipped on a rock and fell, the river taking her dangerously fast. She sputtered and screamed, her leg catching on a rock and twisting itself there as the water kept running fast and hard over her head.

Luke heard her scream and broke off into a sprint, dropping his fishing gear along the way. He came to a spot where he could see her head and immediately ran into the deeper water. "Grace?"

"I'-I'm st-stuck!"

Luke took a deep breathe and went under water, unhooking her leg and pulling her towards the shore. Once closer, he picked her up and carried her to the solid beach. "Are you ok?" he asked, his voice shaking with panic.

Grace just cried and clung tightly to Luke. Luke pulled her away long enough to give her a once over and then pulled her into a fierce embrace. Once the panic of losing his only child eased, anger filled it's place. He pulled her away once more and looked with all seriousness into her eyes, "What were you thinking?" he asked sternly.

Grace just looked up at him guiltily.

"I told you to stay nearby where I could see you, I told you not to wander off without me, you told me you wouldn't. If I hadn't heard you and couldn't find you- you could've gotten killed, do you know that?"

"I'm sorry."

Luke calmed down a little, "I know."

He picked her up and carried her to where his fishing gear was, with his free hand he grabbed it along with the four fish that he caught and carried them back to the campground. When they got back he changed into some dry clothes and helped Grace do the same. He then pulled a pair of thick wool socks on her feet and wrapped her both in one of his patented flannel shirt and a blanket. He started a big fire and hung their clothes nearby to dry and then went to prepare their food.

Grace didn't let Luke out of her sight the entire time. Luke put the dinner on the fire and took a better look at her ankle. It was a little swollen and sore but she could walk on it.

"I think tomorrow we'll go home."

"Why?" she cried.

"Because-"

"I'm sorry daddy! Please don't make me go home."

"Grace-"

"But-"

"No." He said firmly, holding his hand up for emphasis, "Grace, what you did today was very dangerous, and now you're hurt, so we're going home because I'm afraid you might catch pneumonia out here," he turned, fighting back the tears, thinking what a horrible parent he must be to let something like this happen, "We're going home tomorrow, end of discussion."

"But-"

"I said, end of discussion."

"Fine!" She said stomping her sore foot and immediately regretting it.

They ate their dinner in silence, well Luke did, Grace wouldn't touch it."

"You like fish." Luke said, eyeing her still full plate.

"I'm not hungry."

"Grace..."

"I'm going to bed." She stood up and limped to the tent, climbing inside and curling up with her puppy as far away from Luke's sleeping bag as possible. Luke could hear a faint crying and his heart broke. All of a sudden, all the emotions that he had been keeping in poured out and he set down his plate. Put his face in his hands and cried.


	15. The Storm

Spitfire at Luke's

(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

True to his word, by the time Grace awoke the next morning, the truck was all loaded up (minus the tent of course) and ready to go. Luke had already taken the boat out of the water and put it on the trailer that he rented with it. When Grace stumbled out of the tent, Luke immediately started emptying the tent and packing it up. Grace held Kansas and watched with a disgruntled look on her face.

While Luke was packing up he made it a point to make Grace sit down as he didn't want her ankle getting worse. He had a major agenda in mind for the day and was wasting no time at getting it accomplished.

Once the truck was completely loaded Luke turned to Grace, "Ok let's go."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no! We were supposed to be here all week, we've only been here two days."

"Grace-"

"Dad."

Luke looked at her, his patience wearing thin, she never called him dad before. Only daddy.

"Grace we're going home, now let's go."

"No."

Luke ran a hand over his face and walked the brisk ten steps to her and picking her up under the arms lifted her so that they were eye to eye, "I am your father, and you will listen to me, got it?"

Grace simply glared and Luke carried her to the truck and deposited her unceremoniously on the passenger seat, mindful of her ankle. He then walked angrily over to the driver's side, climbed in and drove down the dirt road.

Luke returned the boat and got a partial refund on his rental fees since he only used it two days, he gassed up the truck, and bought an egg and english muffin sandwich from the local diner. Getting back into the truck he handed it to Grace who merely held it.

"You have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Grace..." Luke stopped himself and sighed, putting the truck into drive he drove the long road home.

Once they were in Hartford he stopped at the paediatricians office and took her inside.

"Mr. Danes, Grace, what can I help you with today?" The kind, greying doctor asked, glancing at his chart. Luke explained the entire story from start to finish and the doctor nodded, he took Grace's ankle in his gentle hands and moved it in certain direction, putting pressure in different spots. "Well it's not broken, but it looks as though Grace may have suffered a sprain, a week of bed rest should do her some good, on both accounts."

"Both?" Luke asked.

"She appears to be in a little bit of shock, probably the reason she isn't eating very much, perfectly normal let me assure you, but nevertheless, keeping off of that ankle and resting comfortably should help considerably. Just give her some children's Tylenol for the pain, come back and see me in a week if things do not improve."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Luke carried Grace to the truck, stopped at the pharmacy for Tylenol (cherry flavour), and drove the half hour home.

Once home he carried her up to his bed, and without allowing room for argument, tucked her in and made her take a nap. He then proceeded to empty out the truck.

Lorelai was sitting at a table in the diner and watched with curiosity, noting Luke's tired expressions.

"Hey you ok?"

Luke looked at her, his voice cracking, and told her the entire story.

"Oh my gosh, is she ok?"

"Yeah. A little shaken, but she'll be fine."

"Are you ok?"

"I will be." He sat next to her at the table, "I was so scared Lorelai, the thought of losing her. I couldn't protect her. If I didn't get there in time-"

"But you did." She interrupted.

"Yeah but-"

"Luke."

"Yeah?"

"You did, and she's fine."

"Anyway, I should get back to her."

"Call me if there's anything you need Luke."

"I will. Thanks. Oh you better get home before the rain starts," he said pointing to the dark clouds forming overhead.

"I will. See ya!" She said, taking a last sip of her coffee.

Luke headed upstairs, he felt old and tired. He took a beer from the fridge, knowing the diner was in capable hands and turned on the baseball game. The rain had begun to pour outside and the thunder boomed fiercely. He turned off the tv and listened, sure that he heard a whimper amongst the thunder. Luke put down his beer and walked the few feet to his bed where his heart broke at the sight of his little girls curled up in a tight ball at the end of the bed, clutching her puppy and crying.

As upset as he still was at her, all that faded at the sight of her hurting. He climbed into bed beside her and pulled her to him tightly. "Shhhhhhhh, it's only a storm, it's ok."

The thunder roared and reminded her of the water running over her head, and she clutched Luke tightly. There was a bang on the front door and being unable to pry his little one from his side he called out "It's open!"

Lorelai and Rory came in, shaking as much water as possible off them, they had flashlights in their hands and bag of stuff.

"What's all this?" Luke asked, walking to the door with Grace in his arms.

"Well Rory and I came up with a fantastic idea."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Well I'm glad you asked. The power's bound to go out, and storms are exciting..."

"And..." Rory continued for her mother, "Being stuck on bed rest sucks royally, so we decided to bring the party here."

Grace couldn't help but smile.

"What's in the bags?" Luke asked, noticing them for the first time.

"Flashlights, candles, batteries, pop, chips, red vines, marshmallows, peanut butter, board games..."

"Don't forget the pizza!" Rory piped in.

"Right pizza and pyjamas."

"Pyjamas."

"Well you can't have a cool storm slumber party without pj's can you Grace?"

Grace shook her head no, excitement in her face obvious.

Rory and Lorelai changed into their jammies and made the necessary adjustments, moving the dining room table to sit right next to Luke's bed and filled it with the food that they brought. "Pizza Grace?" Lorelai asked.

Grace nodded enthusiastically and bit into a slice, the storm completely forgotten. "We even brought a salad for you Luke."

"Thanks."

The four of them crammed onto Luke's queen-sized bed and played monopoly, scrabble, trouble, told ghost stories and played card games by candlelight until all were worn out and Rory and Grace were in a dead sleep. Luke cleaned up the cards piled on the bed and Lorelai smiled at him.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?"

"For all of this."

"No problem, I figured the storm would probably freak her out a bit and you both needed a little cheering up. Besides it was mostly Rory's idea."

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"Well thank her for me."

"I will. I'm just surprised you let her eat that much pizza."

"It won't happen often," he said, "I'm just happy that she finally ate."


	16. The Greatest Discovery

**A/N: Thanks for the fabulous feedback, since there seems to be an interest, I think I will continue. Keep in mind that I am a full time university student so posting is sometimes hard. I try though.**

**Also if you are a big Gilmore Girls Fanfiction fan, please join my yahoo group: just email me for the link!**

**Enjoy!**

Spitfire at Luke's

(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

For the next two weeks, Grace stayed very close to Luke's side, panicking slightly whenever he left her immediate sight. Luke didn't mind too much, the accident had freaked him out a little and the image of her under water still caused him to suddenly panic. She was sitting at the diner counter, eating a fruit salad, when a familiar brunette walked in the door. "Well hey there Grace, how's the ankle?"

Grace shook her ankle a bit, "It's much better now, still a bit sore though."

"Which is why you're staying off of it, coffee Lorelai?" Luke asked in mid-pour, knowing she wouldn't resist.

"Please. So Grace, I hear your carrot crops are about ready for harvest."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Can I go see?"

Luke chimed in, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not Luke?"

"Well her ankle and..."

"I promise to keep her off it as much as possible."

"Lorelai-"

Lorelai noticed Luke's hesitation, "Luke. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"I guess." He said, shooting Grace a quick glance before moving down to the other end of the counter.

"Luke."

"What?"

"I know you don't want to leave her alone but she'll be fine and she'll be with me the whole time, and when she's not with me she'll be with Jackson-"

"I know but-"

"Luke, you have to loosen the strings a little sometime."

"She could have died Lorelai."

"I know. Trust me, I am queen of the panicky feeling, when Rory broke her arm I was, well you know how that went."

"Yeah."

"Luke."

Luke sighed and there was a long pause between them, "Ok, well I guess if she wants to, but please keep an eye on her."

"I promise. Girl scouts honour."

Luke rolled his eyes and went to help prepare some meals, Lorelai returned to Grace, "So guess what?"

Grace looked around panicked, "Where's my daddy?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Honey, it's ok he's just in the back."

Grace jumped of her stool, wincing as the fullness of her weight hit her ankle and bolted to the kitchen, "DADDY?" she yelled. Luke turned around and was greeted by a massive ball of energy throwing her arms around his waist. He handed the plates he was holding to Caesar and picked her up, "Hey what's wrong?"

"You were gone."

"Oh Grace, I was just in here, I've told you this."

Her only response was to bury her head in his flannel covered shoulder. Luke rubbed her back and carried her over to one of the empty counters, sitting her on it so that they were eye to eye. "I think you should go check on your carrots with Lorelai."

"No, I don't wanna be away from you!"

"Grace, I'll be right here, I will always be here I promise, but you have to go be a kid and have fun, not hang out in a stuffy 'ol diner with your 'ol man all day."

Grace just sniffled, "Promise you'll be here when I get back?"

"I swear."

Grace giggled despite her tears, "Daddy swearing's bad."

"Haha, very funny."

Luke picked her up and carried her back into the diner, Lorelai smiled at the sight, "So what's the verdict?"

Grace crooked an eyebrow, "The what?"

"Nothing." Luke said, putting her on her stool, "Grace is all set so whenever you're ready."

An hour later, The Dragonfly Kitchen

"She just panicked, it was incredibly freaky."

"Well she did go through a rather traumatic experience."

"Yes, but that was two weeks ago."

"She's young."

"But Luke is the same way, he didn't want to leave her."

"He's just being protective. It's a man thing."

"You think?"

"Remember when Jackson found out I was pregnant with Davie? he wanted to beyond-babyproof the house."

Lorelai laughed a little, "Oh yeah. The plastic knife solution."

Sookie shuddered at the thought.

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee when the door opened, "Look what I grew?" Grace said excitedly, carried handfuls of rather large, bright orange carrots.

"I told her to put them in a box but she wanted to carry them," Jackson chimed in.

Grace put them on the counter and Sookie picked up one, examining it closely, "Best carrots I've ever seen."

"Really?" Grace asked.

"Really?" Jackson chimed in.

"Really."

"Yeah hun, these look great." Lorelai said, smiling at the little girl.

"Can I bring some home for my daddy?"

"Oh absolutely."

"Now, how about you two get cleaned up and join Sookie and me for some sandwiches and apples in the garden?"

"Cool!"

Two hours later, Luke's diner.

"Daddyyyy, I'm backk."

"Grace what did I say about indoor voices?"

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"What's in the bag?" He asked Lorelai.

"Well, your daughter has a natural green thumb."

"That so?"

"Yup. A regular miracle grow guru she is."

Luke rolled his eyes, Grace climbed up to the counter, "They're my carrots daddy!" Luke smiled at her, filled a cup of coffee for Lorelai and a glass of milk for Grace and picked up one of the carrots, "Wow! they look good!"

Grace smiled.

"So, I suppose you want me to cook some of these up with dinner?"

"Yes please!"

Luke ruffled her hair, "Will do."

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"As you know, school will be starting soon."

"In three weeks."

"Yeah well, Rory and I want to have an all-girls slumber party movie weekend extravaganza!"

"And all in one breathe you said that."

"Well don't expect me to be able to repeat it."

"And this is important to me because-"

"Because Grace is invited silly."

"So I suppose you're going to fill her full of junk food."

"Nooo." She answered in her own guilty way.

Luke raised an eyebrow at her, "Right."

"Luke!"

"Alright, I mean I guess I don't have a choice."

"Nope."

"When is it?"

"Friday the 25th."

"Ok."

"Thanks Luke. Coffee to go?"

"It'll kill you."

"Yeah well make me a chart."

"Goodbye crazy lady."


	17. Skinned Knees and Climbing Trees

**allA/N: Thanks for the fabulous feedback, since there seems to be an interest, I think I will continue. Keep in mind that I am a full time university student so posting is sometimes hard. I try though.**

**Also if you are a big Gilmore Girls Fanfiction fan, please join my yahoo group, just email me for the link**

**Enjoy!**

Spitfire at Luke's

(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

Skinned knees and Climbing Trees.

The diner was temporarily experiencing a typical mid-morning lull. Kirk was having a late breakfast with Lulu at a far table in the corner, Taylor was seated at a center table discussing town matters and gossip with Miss Patty, a couple passer-byers stopped in for coffee, and Luke set to work counting receipts and refilling salt shakers. It was relatively quiet until a great bundle of energy came bustling through the diner.

"What the-"

"Hi daddy!"

A blonde head of hair was all that was seen as she ran past him and up to the apartment, returning only seconds later, "bye daddy!" she said running through the diner only to be stopped by a stern Luke.

"Hold it!"

The bumbling eight year old stopped just short of the door and turned on her heels, she looked at her dad meekly, "yeah?"

"What did I tell you about running in the diner?"

"Umm... not to?"

"Because?"

"'Cause it's dangerous."

"And what were you doing just now?"

"Ummm knitting a sweater?"

"Grace-" Luke warned. The eight year old sighed.

"I was running in the diner."

There was a long silence, she looked up at Luke, "sorry," she offered.

"Don't let it happen again." He reprimanded.

"What are you doing running so fast anyway child?" Miss Patty asked, having watched the entire display.

"Me and Amy are building a tree fort."

"Amy and I," Luke corrected absentmindedly as he poured coffee into Taylor's cup.

Grace rolled her eyes, "Sorry. Amy and I, that's why I came to get some rope."

"I see, well don't let me keep you," Patty said.

Grace smiled, "Bye Miss Patty, Bye Daddy!"

"Be back for lunch."

Grace ran out the door, not hearing him, causing Luke to sigh and get back to his work. Patty smiled at Taylor, "Such a sweet little girl."

"She's a menace."

(Park by the river, about two hours later).

"Maybe we can make like a rope ladder or something."

"And the river can be like the snake pit of doom."

Grace rolled her eyes. "How high do ya think we should make our fort?"

"How high can you climb?"

"I dunno, pretty high."

"I bet ya can't climb to the very top of that crooked branch there."

"Oh yeah?"

Grace started climbing with great mobility, she was a very good climber after all. Especially now that her ankle had healed. Amy watched Grace manoeuvre the tree so gracefully. She glanced down at her watch, "Grace I gotta go home for lunch."

"What time is it?"

"1:15"

"Hold on, I'll be right down. Let me just get to the branch first."

"Hurry!" Amy climbed down the tree and stood at it's base.

Grace reached her destination and smiled down at her friend, "See tol' ya!"

"Grace!"

"Ok ok, hold yer horses," she said, with a slight irritation that mimicked Luke perfectly.

Grace climbed down a little slower than she had gone up. When she got to a spot about six feet from the ground she slipped, caught her foot on a weak branch, and fell, sliding down the tree in the process. Amy ran to her side immediately, lunch forgotten.

"Are you ok?"

Grace sat up, her legs were scratched up and bloody, other than that she was fine, but she tried to be brave and fought the urge to cry in front of her friend. She stood up, blood dripping down her leg, "yeah."

The two friends walked a short distance before a familiar blue baseball cap came into view. Grace immediately started to cry and ran to her dad throwing her arms around him.

Luke was caught slightly off guard, "Hey, I was just coming to get you for lunch, what happened?" he asked, noticing her bloody leg and the tears streaming down her face. Luke still wasn't really used to crying girls and the sight unsettled him slightly.

"She fell out of the tree," Amy answered. Luke knelt down and taking a rag out of his pocket, wiped up some of the blood, "Oh it's not that bad, see?" Grace and Amy both looked at the scratched leg.

Luke wiped off what he could and put pressure on the scratch to stop the immediate flow of blood.

"Go ahead home Amy, I'll take care of Grace."

"Ok Mr. Danes, bye Grace."

Grace just waved and put her head on Luke's shoulder.

Luke sighed and picked her up.

"Someone needs a nap."

Grace shook her head.

"Uh huh."

They walked into the diner, that was now incredibly full with not an empty seat in the house. Luke carried Grace upstairs and sat her on his bed while he ran a warm bath for her, "In ya get."

"Do I gotta?"

"What do you think?"

"I think yes."

"Good answer."

Grace sighed and headed for the bathroom. Luke had put a set of clean clothes on the closed toilet lid for her and returned to the diner. Twenty minutes later he returned with a small first aid kit. Grace came out of the bathroom and sat as still as possible while Luke cleaned her scratches and scrapes with peroxide. He then set a sandwich in front of her (with carrot sticks) and a glass of milk. He returned to the diner while Grace ate. Once the big lunch rush had slowed, and the diner was in the capable hands of Lane and Caesar, Luke snuck back upstairs with a special ice cream sundae, topped off with chocolate sauce, cherries, and sprinkles.

"For the injured," he said, placing it on the table in front of Grace.

Her eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Thought that might make you feel better."

She dug into her ice cream, closing her eyes and savouring the flavour in her own dramatic way. Now it was Luke's turn to roll his eyes. He sat with her while she ate, helped her wipe her face and hands when she was done (since he insisted that she didn't do it properly the first three times), and picked her up settling her into his bed.

Grace yawned. Luke sat on the edge of the bed and pushed a stray blonde piece of hair from her face.

"Get some sleep kiddo."

Grace nodded and closed her eyes.


	18. The Almost All Girls Slumber Party

**A/N: Thanks for the fabulous feedback, since there seems to be an interest, I think I will continue. Keep in mind that I am a full time university student so posting is sometimes hard. I try though.**

**Also if you are a big Gilmore Girls Fanfiction fan, please join my yahoo group: Just email me for the link!**

**Enjoy!**

Spitfire at Luke's

(This is a Gilmore Girls fan fiction based on its characters. I do not own them; Gracie however is mine, so hands off. My apologies ahead of time for any inaccuracies. In order to get the fast pace of Gilmore Girls most of the story is dialogue.)

The air was crisp as Luke walked the ten blocks to Lorelai's house, his bright eyed, orange pyjama clad daughter skipping beside him, rainbow strapped backpack flung over her shoulders. He couldn't help but smile. She was so much like him in every sense of the word. He couldn't imagine his life without her nor could he really remember a time before she was around. They had developed such a rhythm together that he was actually starting to fit comfortably in the father role. It was still weird to have someone call him daddy though, but he was getting used to it. He thought a lot about her being part of his life. Three months ago, the thought of raising a little girl seemed daunting if not impossible, but she needed him and here he was.

The two walked in silence with the exception of the occasional humming from the excited little girl at his side. When they reached the familiar driveway, Grace ran up to the porch and knocked loudly. Rory opened it, clad in pink bunny pyjamas. "Good you're here! Mom Grace is here!" she called as the two girls clambered inside. Lorelai came to the door, bowl full of buttery popcorn. "Thanks Luke!"

"Sure," he said, lingering on the porch.

Lorelai's face went pink, "Umm yeah, so I should get inside and tend to the girls."

"Right. Yeah. Have fun!"

"Yeah bye."

"Bye." He said, waving and slowly turning around and heading back to his empty apartment.

The girls spent the next four hours talking about boys, watching _Babe_ and _Police Academy_ (a completely underestimated film according to Lorelai), and consuming large amounts of pizza, red vines, cookie dough, and ice cream.

Rory yawned as she popped a kernel of popcorn into her mouth, "Bedtime methinks."

"Methinks you're right," Lorelai said, looking over at an already sleeping Grace.

The girls had set up every pillow and blanket they owned on the living room floor, so as to create a kinda campout scenario.

Three hours later Lorelai awoke to a small whimper and shake to her shoulder.

"Go 'way!"

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai rolled over, "What is it honey?"

"Kansas."

"Huh?"

"I fergot Kansas."

"Who's Kansas sweets?"

"My puppy."

"Oh well I think Rory has her puppy in her room."

Grace shook her head and whimpered, "I need my Kansas."

"Ok ok," Lorelai said, reaching her hand up onto the couch and feeling for the phone.

She dialled the all familiar number and listened to the constant ringing. After about ten rings Luke picked up, "Hello?" he said sleepily into the receiver.

"Luke?"

"Lorelai? It's... 2:48 in the morning."

"Well I'm sorry but a respectable calling hour just didn't seem fun."

"What do you need?"

"It's Grace."

"Grace? Is she ok?"

"She's fine. It just seems something was missed in her packing."

"What?"

"Her dog."

"Kansas."

"Yeah."

"I'll be right there."

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem."

Grace looked at Lorelai as she hung up the phone, "Your dad's on his way with Kansas."

Sure enough fifteen minutes later Luke was there. Lorelai got the energy to open the door, "Hey thanks," she whispered.

"Daddy?" a small voice came from somewhere beyond the couch. Luke stepped in, "Yeah munchkin?"

"Didja bring Kansas?"

Luke handed the dog to the little girl who smiled, he didn't tease her about it, she had grown a strong attachment to sleeping with the stuffed animal and he wasn't going to go taking that security away from her.

"Daddy will you lie down wif me?"

"I dunno..."

"No, stay Luke, it's late."

"Ok." Luke took off his boots and cuddled up with his little girl on the floor. He noticed the wrappers and half eaten junk surrounding the sleeping area, "How much junk has she had?"

"Enough for a small colony of Oompa Loompas."

"Wonderful."

"Although she did have an apple."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she is so her father's daughter."

Luke smiled.

A half hour later, Lorelai looked at the little girl curled tight against her dad, it was the sweetest sight she had ever seen. Slowly she got up, avoiding the creaking floorboard, and rummaged though the drawer in the hall for her digital camera. She managed to snap two pictures before a gruff voice caught her off guard, "One more picture and the camera suffers a mysterious accident."

Lorelai grinned, "hey."

"Hey." he said, sitting up slightly, "I don't know how you can sleep like this."

"It's part of the slumber party charm."

"I see."

"So, Luke?"

"hmm?"

"Where exactly is this thing with us umm going?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we kissed, and well, I have feelings for you and well I would like to think that the feeling is mutual on your side..."

"It is."

"Good. I mean... well... it's nice that the feeling is you know, mutual and such... good good." She trailed off.

"Lorelai?"

"Luke?"

"Nothing."

There was a long silence, with both kind of looking out into the dark livingroom.

"Luke?"

"hmm?"

"You wanna maybe ummm go upstairs to my room?"

"You're room?"

"Yeah.."

"But Grace and Rory-"

"Are sleeping."

More silence.

"You wanna?"

"Ok." He said nervously as he took her hand and led her upstairs.

Rory smiled to herself, keeping her eyes closed.

An hour and a half later, both bodies lay exhausted upon a heap of dishevelled clothing. "Wow, that was...wow."

"So, am I a ten?" Lorelai asked jokingly.

"Eleven."

"Oh eleven."

"And a half." They found each other in another long, hot, passionate kiss. "I like this." She said, closing her eyes and falling asleep on his chest.

They both awoke a couple hours later, the sun had peeked it's way through the cracks in the open blinds, pouring soft glowing light across the floor and Luke's face.

"Oh crap!" Lorelai said, scrambling to redress herself.

Luke woke up and looked at her drowsily, "What's wrong?"

"The kids."

It took a minute for it to clue in, "Oh no." Luke also scrambled to get dressed and the two ran rather quickly down the stairs. Rory and Grace were watching their third movie and eating a great fruit loops/ cinnamon toast crunch/ raison bran cereal combination.

Both heads turned to the stairs when their respective parent made an appearance.

"We were just-"

"He was just-"

"Fixing something-"

"Right, a leak in the-"

"Window."

"Yeah, window."

"Riiiiight." Rory said, smiling evilly to herself, Lorelai ignored her looks of bemusement.

"I thought daddy was fixing the plug-in in the upstairs bathroom." Grace questioned Rory.

"I guess he had time for two repair jobs."

Grace just shrugged and focused her attention back to her cereal.

Luke felt uncomfortable, "Well I should get to the diner and open up."

"Right, the diner."

"Bye Lorelai, Rory."

"Byee." Rory said in a sing-songy voice.

Luke bend down and kissed Grace on the top of her head, "Later munchkin."

"bye daddy!"

Luke headed out the front door and Lorelai stood, as though stuck on the spot, "He forgot his ummm... something." She ran out behind him. "That was awkward."

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready for the sex-talk with my eight year old daughter yet," he joked dryly.

"Have a good day," she said, enveloping him in a deep kiss.

"I will now."

"Bye."

"And no more junk food for her."

"Bah!"

"Lorelai!"

"Sorry Luke can't hear you. I think I've developed temporary deafness."

"No more coffee then."

"Mean."

"Hey you're cured, imagine that."

"Mean."

They smiled at each other, "See ya."


	19. School Supplies and Little White Lies

"Ohhh Daddy how 'bout this one?" Grace asked, skipping excitedly through the store aisle, where she grabbed an orange backpack and held it proudly for her dad to see.

Luke trailed behind, Basket full of markers, notebooks, pencil crayons, pencils, bunny shaped erasers, and various other back to school items that were a 'must-have' according to his daughter.

Luke looked at the backpack and rolled his eyes, "Grace, you have a backpack. Remember? With the rainbow straps?"

"Yeah but that's ollllldddd and not orange. I need a new orange one."

Luke crooked an eyebrow at her.

"Daddy it's true, a new school means a new book bag!"

Luke looked at the price tag and ran a hand over his tired face.

"Plleaseeee daddy, please, please, please?"

Luke relented, "Fine, but you get to carry it."

"Yessss!" She said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Do we need anything else?"

Grace pulled her list from her back jeans pockets and balancing her new backpack under an arm, she neatly unfolded it and ran a finger down the sheet. Lorelai and Rory had helped her make a list of all the necessities earlier, since Luke was very new to the whole school shopping thing.

"I need indoor running shoes and that's it!"

"Thank God."

"Daddy?" Grace said, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you having fun?"

"Oh yeah, the time of my life." Luke replied sarcastically.

**(Hartford Mall Food Court, an hour later)**

Luke returned to the table, tray in hand, to find his little girl testing her new markers on a napkin.

"Aren't those supposed to be for school?" He asked, putting the tray gently on the table.

"I'm just making sure they work."

"You are, are you?"

"Uhh huh."

"Well why don't you put them away and we'll eat."

"Ok," she said, taking a handful of markers and arranging them back into their neat row in the box.

She put the markers back in her bag while Luke put her slice of pizza and caesar salad in front of her.

Grace took a hearty bite of her pizza, closed her eyes, and smiled.

Luke rolled his eyes and began eating his salad. The two ate in silence until they were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Well hello there Grace."

"Oh hi Mrs. Gilmore," Grace said waving a pizza sauce covered hand. Luke quickly grabbed a napkin and handed it to her.

"Ma'am." Luke greeted, having only met Lorelai's mother on one previous occasion.

"Oh please call me Emily, after all we'll be seeing a lot more of each other I'm sure."

"Did Lorelai-"

"Heavens no! Getting my daughter to tell me anything would be a scientific marvel," she said before smiling slightly "I just know."

Grace looked back and forth between her dad and Emily while they talked.

"It looks like the two of you did some shopping today," Emily said, smiling at Grace.

"Yup, daddy bought me school supplies and a new orange backpack see?"

"Well that is nice."

Grace smiled proud of herself.

"Well I will leave the two of you to your shopping."

"Nice to see you again Mrs...erm...Emily." Luke said, standing.

"Same to you Luke, good-bye Grace."

"Bye..." She said absentmindedly.

"Daddy?"

Luke sat back down and looked over at her.

"What did she mean?"

"About what?"

"About seeing you lots more?"

"I don't know."

"Daddy..."

"Yes Grace?" he answered with a sigh.

"Are you and Lorelai boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"What, no.. no we're just...friends." He said, thinking of the movie night.

"But-"

"Grace, we're just friends, now finish your lunch."

"But-"

"Eat."

Grace folded her arms across her chest and glared at her dad. Luke ignored her and finished his lunch.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N Ok I know that was a pretty short and lame chapter lol! I think I am getting writer's block. I have some ideas of getting the two together, like completely together, it's just going to take a while to develop. Heads up... a mysterious guest returns, someone gets married, and a school assignment.**


	20. Jess Returns

The diner was a hectic kind of busy, Luke was short staffed since Ceasar was sick, and there was barely an empty seat in the house causing him and Lane to work extremely fast.

"Luke I need three burgers, one with pickles, one without, and the other plain."

"Got it!" He said, putting out four plates on the counter which Lane picked up right away depositing them on a table by the window.

"Excuse me Miss, I asked for coffee like five minutes ago."

"Sorry!"

"Coffee here too please."

"Coming!"

"Miss, I ordered my eggs like a half hour ago," a disgruntled woman called from the counter.

"Sorry, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Miss, my coffee."

"Coming. Eggs for the lady at the counter!" she called to Luke.

"Got it."

The bell jingled above the front door and a familiar young man with dark hair, a leather jacket and a rolled up copy of 'The Catcher in the Rye' in his back jeans pocket walked in, seating himself at the only empty seat at the counter.

Luke walked out with a plate of eggs and placed it in front of the awaiting woman. He glanced at Jess, did a double take and walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's good to see you too Uncle Luke."

"Jess-"

"What? Can't a nephew visit his favourite uncle?"

"A nephew could if I had heard from him in the past year."

"Well I'm here now."

"Excuse me?" A heavy-set greying man called from the center table.

"What?" Luke said, growing agitated.

"Can I have some service."

"Wait your turn!" Luke yelled.

"Do you need some help?"

"From you?"

"Why not? I've worked here before, I mean I'm sure at least some of my diner skills are up to snuff."

"Fine. Grab a table."

Jess grinned to himself and went to serve the heavy man.

An hour later, the insanity dropped a little, and the pace was much smoother.

The bells above the door jingled, "LUKE!"

Luke walked out of the kitchen.

"What is it Kirk?"

"Luke, I have an announcement to make."

"Yeah well I have a diner to run Kirk."

"It won't take long."

Luke folded his arms over his chest and put his focus on the skinnier man.

"Lulu and I are getting married."

Despite himself Luke smiled, "That's great Kirk, congratulations."

"Thank you. Anyway, you know you're like a brother to me..."

"I am?"

"More than my real brothers are..."

"That's sad Kirk."

"I was hoping you'd be my best man."

Luke was taken aback, "your what?"

"My best man, since your my brother and all."

"I'm not your brother Kirk."

"Right. Well you did give me advice when Lulu and I started our relationship so it's only right that you be honoured with the position."

Luke ran a hand over his face, "Alright Kirk." Jess let out a small laugh from his place filling coffee cups.

"Thanks Luke you won't regret it."

"I'm sure I won't Kirk. When is it?"

"Next Saturday."

"So soon?"

"Well I figured we should get married before she changes her mind."

"Good thought." Jess piped in.

"My thoughts exactly," Kirk added.

Kirk turned to leave, then turned back to Luke, "Oh and Luke, Lulu was hoping Grace could be her flower girl."

"Grace?"

"Yes."

"But you're afraid of Grace."

"Well Lulu says I need to face my fears."

"I see. Well I'll ask her for you Kirk."

"Thanks." He said giving Luke an awkward hug. When he pulled away Luke said to him, "Don't ever do that again."

"O.k. I'm getting married!" He yelled to everyone in the diner, who in turn, applauded and shouted their congratulations. Kirk left the diner, Luke shook his head, and Jess laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Jess?"

"You're really going to that nutball's wedding?"

"Yes."

"And this Grace."

"Yes?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Daughter."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

"What?"

"You just never mentioned that you had a daughter before."

"Well I do."

"It's just she never called or visited or lived here while I was here. Or was she?"

"Jess..."

"I mean it's sometimes hard to tell with all the junk you have in that apartment."

"Jess..."

"Yes Uncle Luke?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit you..."

"Cut the crap. What are you doing here?"

Jess sighed, "I'm taking some courses over at the Hartford Community College in September."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Don't you need a high school diploma to do that?"

"Yes."

"And you have?"

"I've got it covered."

"Jess..."

"What? I got my G.E.D."

"Your G.E... when did you do this?"

"It only took me six months."

Luke sat down, taking it all in, "Well that's...great."

"Anyway, I need a place to stay until school starts and I find a place to live, it'll only be a couple of weeks."

"I dunno Jess..."

"C'mon it'll only be a couple of weeks, a month at the most."

"Jess..."

"I'll even help out around the diner."

"Jess..."

"What?"

"I don't live alone anymore."

As if on cue, Grace came running into the diner, "Daddy can I have a dollar?"

"What did I tell you about running in the diner?"

Grace sighed, "I know, I know, I'm sorry, can I please have a dollar?"

"What for?"

"Me and my friends..."

"My friends and I..." Luke and Jess both interrupted at the same time, Grace looked at them funny, "My friends and I," she corrected, "wanna go play dance dance revolution at the arcade, pleaseee?"

Luke took out his wallet and pulled out two one dollar bills, "Here, play a couple of times."

"Thanks Daddy!" she said, hugging him before turning on her heels.

"But," Luke interrupted, "no more running in the diner."

"I won't. Bye." She said, walking out the diner, then running down the street to the arcade.

"So, that's Grace huh?"

"Yep. That's her."

Luke sighed, "Alright Jess, you can stay with me temporarily, but any funny stuff and you're gone, got it?"

"Whatever you say."

"Fine, you'll have to sleep on the fold-out couch though."

"Ok."

"Ok."

(Luke's Diner, Two Hours Later).

"Lukeyy, I neeeddd coffeeee..." the familiar voice, belonging to a tall, brown haired woman called, plopping her purse down unceremoniously on the counter in front of her.

"For here or to go?"

"I've got time."

Luke smiled, "Good." He poured her a mug of coffee and handed it to her, "So how's the inn?"

"Oh it's good, still charming, not sick of it yet..."

"Well that's good."

"Michelle however," she said, taking a sip of her coffee, "mmmmm... so how was your day?"

"Busy."

"Really?" she asked, looking around the empty diner.

"Oddly enough."

"And your daughter?"

"Out playing with her friends..."

"So, we're alone?"

"Seems like it."

She leaned over and gave him a deep kiss.

"I should give you coffee more often."

"mmmmmm," she said taking another sip.

"So how was shopping with Grace?"

"Well after an hour and a half of yes and no's over proper indoor footware, it went ok... saw your mother."

Lorelai choked on her coffee, "MY mother, as in Emily Gilmore life sucker?"

"That's the one."

"Did she see you?"

"She came up to us in the food court."

"What was my mother doing in the food court?"

"Lorelai-"

"Sorry. go on."

"Well she saw us and mentioned seeing me more often since we're an item, and well, I got uncomfortable, she left, nothing more to tell."

"Whoa back up there, an item? Did she say that?"

"Well, she more implied it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did Grace think?"

"I umm didn't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Well it's new and I just... I don't want to disrupt her life, I mean she's getting into a rhythm with me, and her mom only died about four months ago, so I don't think it's fair to-" Luke was cut off by a kiss.

"Luke, it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. More coffee please."

Luke grabbed her cup and filled it, "so did you hear about Kirk's wedding?"

"Are you kidding it's all over town!"

"I'm the best man."

"I know."

"How-"

"Lulu told me."

"Since when do you talk to Lulu?" he asked, putting the cup down in front of her.

"Since she asked me to make the maid of honour and flower girl dress."

"Is that possible?"

"What? Criticising my talents?"

"No, I mean, the wedding's in a week."

"I know, I'll have them done."

She took another deep sip of her coffee while a freshly showered Jess came walking down the stairs, "I'll be out for a couple of hours. Hi." He greeted quickly, walking out of the diner, book in hand.

Lorelai looked at Luke, "Umm hun, something you forgot to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, Jess is staying here for a while."

"Oh Luke, not again..."

"It's different this time."

"Luke-"

"He's going to college Lorelai."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's going to college and needs a place to stay for a couple of weeks."

"Luke, it's not that I'm not impressed but do you remember the chaos that Jess brought to this town, not to mention to your own life?"

"I remember."

"Luke-"

"He's still family Lorelai."

Lorelai looked down at her cup, "I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"For what?"

"I need to fit Grace for her dress."

"I haven't even asked her yet."

"I need to fit Grace for her dress." She repeated.

"You don't so too well with no, do you?"

Lorelai smiled, "Later."

"Yeah, Bye."

(Twenty Minutes Later, On the bridge by the river.)

Rory walked to town from the Dragonfly.

It was a nice day so she didn't mind the walk, besides, she only had another week left in Stars Hollow then it was back to Yale for her. She had already packed most of her stuff and planned to leave just after the wedding. She began walking over the bridge when a familiar figure stopped her in her tracks.

"Jess?" she called out, surprised.

Jess looked up from his book, "Rory."

Rory walked over timidly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, when a woman and a man love each other..."

"Jess."

"I'm staying with Luke for a couple of weeks until I get a place of my own."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Rory, I know with you a huh isn't nothing."

"It's just he didn't mention it."

"No?"

"No."

"Huh."

"What?" Rory asked, quickly getting agitated.

"Well, he probably didn't tell you because he didn't know. I just got accepted into the Hartford Community College and I needed somewhere to crash."

"You did?" Rory asked, her eyes lighting up.

"It's no Yale."

"Jess, that's great!"

"Is it?"

"Yeah!"

"How great?"

Rory was taken back, "Well really great, erm, I mean cause education is important, and you're finally working at a future, it's a little exciting."

"I guess."

"Well I should get going."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to pick up a few things, we're setting up the inn for Kirk's wedding."

"That so?"

"Yep, it's going to be crazy!"

"Sounds it. Let me come with you."

"With me?"

"I have nothing else to do."

"Oh...ok.."

"Good."

(Outside of Andrew's bookstore, an hour and a half later)

"You're crazy, 'East of Eden' is by far the best Steinbeck novel."

"No way, it's way too long, and the plot doesn't stay on track. 'Of Mice and Men' is the better of his novels."

"The man shoots his best friend."

"Yes but only to be merciful."

"Hi Rory!" Grace called, running over to her.

"Hey Gracie, how are you?"

"Fine, just going home for supper," she paused and looked at Jess, "I saw you in the diner this morning."

"You did huh?"

"Yep. Are you a friend of Rory's?"

"You could say that," Jess said calmly.

"Grace, this is your cousin Jess."

"Cousin?" Grace said sceptically.

"Cousin?" Jess echoed.

"Well she is."


	21. Tophats and a Witness

**A/N Thanks for your patience guys! School is insane but I have been meaning to update for the longest time…**

**Thanks for the great reviews. SLTOZER: No, Lorelai isn't the maid of honor, and as for Grace's mother, it wasn't Rachel. I've kept her a bit mysterious I know. Thanks for reading!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Lorelai!" Caesar greeted happily as Lorelai Gilmore entered the familiar diner.

"Hey Caesar," she replied looking around, "Caesar? There wouldn't happen to be a big, handsome, backwards baseball cap wearing man around here would there?"

"Aww jeez," Luke said, catching the tail end of Lorelai's question, "What have I told you about talking like that in front of my staff?"

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently, "It's just Caesar."

"Lorelai..."

"Ok, ok!" She said, putting her hands up in defeat, "I'm sorry."

Luke gently kissed her cheek, "You better be."

Lorelai smiled and set herself down at the counter, putting her purse down in front of her, "Coffee please, in a vat!"

Luke poured her a cup and placed it just out of her reach.

"Aggh! Luke, coffee..."

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Luke..." she said, not focusing on his words, but on the coffee that he personally held just barely out of her awaiting hands.

"Lorelai."

"What?"

"Answer my question."

"What?" She said, not taking her eyes off of the promising cup.

"The Dragonfly?"

"What about it?"

"Aren't you supposed to be there right now?"

"No."

"Lorelai?"

"What Luke? I am an owner now, which means I get the liberty of taking a day or two off."

Luke regarded her for a moment and handed her the cup, although somewhat reluctantly. He watched as she drank it in large gulps, "Hungry?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No thanks hun, I have to hurry back home so that I can finish Didi's dress."

"Didi?"

"Lulu's sister."

"Forget I asked."

Lorelai smiled and kissed Luke deeply.

"DADDY?"

Both heads snapped in the direction of the little girl. Grace slowly walked over to the counter, "Why were you two kissing?"

"Well umm-"

"We um, well-"

"Grace honey," Lorelai started, "Your daddy and I are…well… we're dating now."

Grace gave the two a confused look, "Yer what?"

"Dating. You know like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Ok." She said before turning on her heels and walking outside.

Lorelai and Luke watched her turn the corner and looked at each other, "Umm is she mad?"

"I don't know."

"Is she ok with this?"

"I don't know."

"Luke?"

"What Lorelai, I don't know what to tell you, she seemed so…"

"Calm."

(Two days later- Lorelai's house)

"Oh Lorelai it's perfect."

"You really like it Lulu?"

"Oh absolutely."

"Grace honey?" Lorelai called down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"How's the dress coming hun?"

"She'll be right out," Rory called as she finished doing up the dress in the back. "There Gracie, what do you think?"

Grace walked up to the full length mirror and looked at herself slowly. Her fingers worked their way along the deep red fabric. It was a spaghetti strapped little number that looked absolutely adorable on her. Rory took Grace's hand and led her into the living room where Lulu and her sister, who was wearing a dress of the same fabric, sat talking with Lorelai.

"Oh sweetie, you look beautiful."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely," Lulu added, "I think that you'll be the most beautiful flower girl that anyone ever had."

Grace just played with the hem of her dress.

"Well Lorelai, we have to get going. See you tomorrow morning?"

"Bright and early."

"I'll just run and get changed," Didi said, heading for the upstairs bathroom.

When Didi was finished, she and Lulu headed out, while Lorelai and Rory began cleaning up various fabric and other sewing paraphernalia off the floor.

Rory ran the trash outside and Lorelai sat Grace down in front of her.

"Grace honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you saw your daddy and me kiss a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how do you feel about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Lorelai shifted uncomfortably, "Are you ok that your daddy and me are dating?"

"I guess."

There was a long period of silence. "Mom?" Rory called, heading into the house.

"Yeah hun?"

"Umm Kirk's pacing the lawn out front."

"What?" Lorelai said getting up, she turned back to Grace, "Grace honey, why don't you go with Rory and she'll help you change out of your dress then I'll take you home."

"Ok."

Lorelai shook her head and headed outside, "What's up Kirk?"

"Lorelai you need to talk to him."

"Who?"

"Luke."

"Why, what happened Kirk?"

"He's being difficult. I mean he refuses to co-operate."

"Co-operate with what Kirk?"

"He won't wear a top hat."

Lorelai closed her eyes and tried not to laugh, "What?"

"A top hat Lorelai. I want him to wear a top hat."

"Why Kirk?"

"I like top hats."

"Oh-"

"And I want them for my wedding."

"Well-"

"I have to have it!"

"Kirk, calm down."

"Sorry, I just want everything to be perfect."

"Well of course you do, it's a big day for you. But Kirk, Luke isn't really the top hat type."

"He isn't?"

"No, but you know what would be really special?"

"What?"

"If just you wore the top hat."

"But-"

"Think of it, you'll be the hit of the ball."

"But we're not going to a ball-"

"Well, wedding then."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Have a good night's sleep Kirk; you have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, ok, thanks Lorelai."

"Anytime Kirk."

The front door opened and Grace came walking out, "I'm ready."

"Ok hun, let's go."

(Later that night, Luke's apartment).

"Grace bedtime."

"Why?"

"Cause we have a big day tomorrow."

"I don't wanna go to bed."

"Tough." Luke said, turning the t.v. off and folding the blanket back up that was sitting on the couch.

Grace just stared at him.

"Are you hard of hearing? I said bed."

"I don't wannnaaa."

"That's not whining I'm hearing is it?"

Grace closed her mouth and sulked as Jess pretended to read from his seat at the dining room table.

"Grace."

"WHAT?"

"Now." Luke said, trying his best to maintain patience.

Grace stomped her feet all the way to the bathroom.

"Grace."

"What, I'm brushing my teeth is that ok with you?"

"You're one more temper tantrum away from going to bed at seven for the rest of the week."

Grace closed the door and brushed her teeth. She came out a couple minutes later and headed to her room.

"Goodnight Jess." She said on her way.

"Night."

She closed her door and Luke ran his hand over his face.

"She like that often?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, remind you of someone?"

Jess didn't answer and went back to his book.

Luke sighed, "she's been acting like that since she walked in on Lorelai and I kissing."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"And you didn't tell her about it why?"

Luke just looked at Jess.


	22. A Kirk Glieson Wedding

_**A/N Thanks for your patience guys! I have decided that since school is so insane, I am going to commit to posting once a month (more if I have time)... lemme know what you wanna see in upcoming chapters and I shall try to incorporate it...To make up for lost time, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Feedback is always appreciated!**_

**(Lorelai's House - The Next Morning)**

* * *

"Bobby pins to the rescue!" Rory called, coming into the kitchen where Lorelai meticulously worked at putting Grace's fresh blonde curls into a beautiful up-do, allowing small ringlets to fall about her face.

"You're my hero."

"I do try."

Lorelai pinned the last stray curl into place and stepped back, admiring her work, "I am an artist!"

"Lorelai?" Lulu called, coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I ripped the hem of my dress! It's ruined! It's just-" Lulu stopped herself, tears threatening to follow.

"Oh Lulu, don't worry. Have a seat." Grace jumped up from her chair and Lulu took her place.

"Grace honey, can you go get my sewing kit from the livingroom table?"

"Okay."

"What can I do?" Rory asked, desperate for a task.

"You can go see if Didi needs any help with her make-up."

"Aye aye!" and with a phoney salute she left.

Grace came bumbling back into the kitchen, handing Lorelai her sewing kit.

"Lorelai, I'm so nervous." Lulu said, her knee bouncing slightly.

Lorelai's face softened. "Aww that's natural."

"It is?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm really happy."

"Well of course you are," Lorelai confirmed as she set to work on the hem of Lulu's dress.

"Kirk's just so funny, and loving, and romantic."

"You got lucky Lulu. Seems you and Kirk really found eachother."

Grace stood against the wall watching and listening to Lorelai and Lulu's conversation, so many questions on her mind.

* * *

**(Same Time Luke's Apartment)**

"Luke?" Kirk said for what Luke thought to be the twentieth time that hour.

"Yes Kirk?"

"I need some advice."

Luke rolled his eyes, gave up on his red bowtie, and took a seat on the edge of the coffee table, moving Grace's barbie colouring book in the process.

Kirk stood up and began to pace. "I need advice about the wedding night."

"The Wedding-"

"I mean the sex part."

"Awww jeez."

"It's not the Lulu and I haven't engaged in the act before."

"The act-"

"You know, intercourse."

"I know what the act is Kirk."

"Of course you do, I mean I'm sure you are very experienced in-"

"What's the problem Kirk?" Luke asked, cutting him off.

"Well, tonight should be special. You know, more special than...normal."

"Uh huh." Luke said, not wanting him to really elaborate.

"Should I use candles? or rose petals? or some special kind of music?"

"Well sure Kirk, that all sounds really nice."

"Yeah, yeah... I'll be right back."

"Where ya going Kirk? Kirk?" Luke followed Kirk out the door, tie forgotten.

**

* * *

(Back at Lorelai's House)**

"There you go Lulu, all fixed."

Lulu looked at the beautiful silver hem of her dress, "Oh Lorelai, it looks perfect."

"We should finish your hair." Lorelai said, picking up the comb and putting back Lulu's hair.

Lulu didn't miss the glint in Lorelai's eyes staring back at her in the table-top mirror.

"You'll have your day," she said quietly.

Lorelai smiled just as Rory came back into the room. "Didi's makeup is finished."

Lorelai closed her eyes, fighting back the emotion and smiled. "Great, thanks hun."

"No problem, I'm going to go to the inn and make sure everything's all ready."

"I have the perfect daughter."

"I try. See you in a bit. You look beautiful Lulu."

"Thank You Rory."

Grace watched Rory leave and turned to Lorelai, "You can marry my daddy if you wanna."

Lorelai and Lulu both looked at Grace, who walked out of the room to sit with Didi.

**

* * *

(Doose's Market)**

"Kirk, this is insane."

"Luke. I have to romance her."

"Romance her? Kirk, you have a wedding today remember?"

"I know."

"Kirk, this is insane." He repeated for the second time that morning as he followed kirk through the aisles, watching him as he comtemplate candle scents and flower petals, "red or white?"

"What?"

"Red or white Luke?"

"Ummm red."

"I think she'll like white better."

"Ok, go with white then."

"Red is nicer."

"Kirk."

"I'll get both."

"Good idea."

They shopped like this for another ten minutes before proceeding to the check out.

"Big day today Kirk." Taylor greeted as they made their way to his til.

"I know."

"The total is $42.96, will that be cash today or charge?"

Kirk looked at Luke, who obviously didn't want to be there. "Luke?"

"What Kirk?" he asked, feeling ridiculous being in the market in a tux.

"I don't have my wallet."

"What?"

"I didn't want to bring it to the wedding."

"Aww jeez." Luke pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed Taylor three crisp twenty dollar bills.

"That's $17.04 your change. Have a nice day."

"Yeah thanks."

**

* * *

(Lorelai's House, a half hour later)**

The doorbell to the house rang. Grace ran to answer it seeing as all of the grown ups were busy with minor last minute details. "Hi Daddy!" Luke was taken aback at how beautiful his little girl looked in her red dress, white gloves, and curly pulled-back hair. "You look...beautiful."

Grace grinned ear to ear and did a little twirl.

Luke smiled, took her hand, and headed to the kitchen.

"Hi Luke!" Lulu greeted as he became visible.

"Hi Lulu."

Lorelai, who previously had her back to him, turned around and gasped, dropping the brush in her hand.

Grace giggled and buried her face in her dad's side. Luke gave Lorelai a quizzical look.

"You ummm, you look really nice Luke."

Luke couldn't help but smile, wanting desperately to kiss her but not sure how Grace would take it, remembering the little episode from the previous night.

"Are you four ready to go?"

"I think so. We'll take three in my jeep and one in your truck."

"Where's Rory?"

"She went ahead of us."

"I'm going with my daddy!"

Lulu and Didi laughed, "Sounds good."

The five of them left the house. Grace skipping and twirling alongside her dad who, like a gentlemen, held the truck door open and lifted her up so that she didn't have to climb inside and risk ruining her dress.

**

* * *

(Kirk & Lulu's Reception)**

The ceremony had been a long one, but very beautiful and only slightly amusing when Kirk broke into sobs (at least in Lorelai's opinion).

Sookie had prepared a magnificent feast, and everyone had seating themselves at one of the elegantly decorated tables. The head table was rather elaborate, with the happy couple snuggling in the middle. Grace didn't like her chair so she took to sitting on Luke's lap throughout the long speeches, picking at the appetizers on his plate. After all, she was starving.

Eventually it came Luke's turn to say a few words. An honour he regretted. Standing up and plopping Grace down in his place, he raised a glass:  
"I have known Kirk for many years, since elementary school actually, and since that time he has always been a rather quirky character in my life. Despite his own unique style, he does care about people and he does work hard. I'm glad that he found you Lulu, I know that you two will be very happy in your lives together. I wish you all the best in the future. Kirk. I am honored to be your best man."

"Here here!" Lorelai said, sipping her champagne. Rory giggled.

Kirk stood up and hugged Luke rather enthusiastically, his top hat falling onto the table.

Luke broke himself away, lifted Grace up, and settled her back on his lap.

Dinner was an eventful affair, followed by an announcement: "Would the bride and groom kindly make their way to the dancefloor for their first dance."

Lulu smiled as Kirk escorted her to the floor. Kirk tripping slightly over the hem of her dress. Everyone laughed good heartedly. "The married couple would now like to invite guest to join them."

Luke took Grace's hand and led her to the dancefloor. He lifted her up, resting her bottom on his arm and putting her hands around the back of his neck. Grace put her head on his shoulder as they moved to the music.

"What a sweet sight," Patty whispered to Lorelai.

"Yeah. It is." She agreed, watching the father-daughter couple dance.

Jess cautiously walked over to the table.

"Hey."

"Hey." Rory answered.

"So, you wanna dance?"

"Oh Jess I don't think-"

"As friends."

Rory smiled, "Okay, but just as friends." She took his hand and followed him to the dancefloor much to Lorelai's dismay.

**

* * *

(Two hours later)**

It was getting late, and Luke desperately wanted to take Lorelai for a turn on the dancefloor. However, at the moment he was engaged otherwise.

"Grace, you need to behave."

"I am!" She said stubbornly.

"Grace..."

"Whhhatttt?"

"Is that whining I'm detecting?"

Grace just pouted. Jess, who had come by the table overheard their conversation.

"Problem?"

"What? No. Grace is just tired."

"No I'm not." She whined. Luke quirked an eyebrow at her as she let out an involuntary yawn.

"I'm just going to take her home." He said, upset that the chance to dance with Lorelai was gone.

"I'll take her."

"What?"

"I said I'll take her," Jess volunteered again.

"I don't know..."

"Hey!" Grace interjected, "Doesn't anyone care what I think?"

"No." They both answered simultaeneously.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked Jess, ignoring her fit.

"Yeah, I was going back to the apartment anyway."

"But Grace, well she's a handful when she's cranky."

Jess looked over at Grace who had upset herself to tears, "Looks like she's a handful no motter what."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Don't worry, go, have fun, ask her to dance." He said with a wink.

"How did you - nevermind. Here, take my truck, I'll get a ride with Lorelai." He said, handing Jess his keys.

"Okay." He said, picking Grace up who immediately kicked him. "Quit it!" Jess said rather sharply, a tone much resembling Luke's.

Luke walked over to where Lorelai was dancing with Jackson, "Mind if I cut in?"

Lorelai smiled and Jackson willingly gave her over. Lorelai smiled as she felt his warm hand embrace her. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Where's your little monster?" she said jokingly.

"She went home with Jess."

"Jess!"

"Shhhh."

"Sorry. But Jess? Are you crazy?"

"He can handle it."

"Yeah but-" Luke cut her off with a deep kiss.

"Mmmm."

**

* * *

(An Hour and a Half Later Outside the Diner)**

"Thanks for giving me a ride home."

"Your welcome," she said as he pulled her into him for a kiss.

"So, good wedding?" he said, loosening his tie.

"Good wedding." Another kiss.

"I should head inside, make sure there is still an apartment left."

Lorelai smiled.

Luke turned to go inside when, without turning back, "We should do this again sometime."

"What have another wedding?"

"No, see eachother."

"Luke, we see eachother everyday."

Luke turned around, "Like a date."

"Oh. When?"

"How's Tuesday night work for you?"

"Seven?"

"See you then."

"Night Luke."

"Goodnight Lorelai."

Luke went upstairs to his apartment, his heart light. He walked inside to complete silence. The place was still standing, Jess was sitting on the pull out sofa reading a book.

"How did it go?" he asked timidly waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, she threw the biggest tantrum I've ever seen but once she tired from that she changed and got into bed."

"You actually got her to sleep?" Luke asked, opening Grace's door to check on her.

"Yeah turned out she likes to be read to."

"You read to her?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm."

"So how did it go once we left?"

Luke just smiled, tucked his little girl in and went to bed.


	23. First Date Jitters

_**A/N: Thanks for the amazing feedback guys! As always it inspires me to write, since I was originally planning on ending this series... as for some of the more ummm loud comments lol... yes I know I spelt Sookie wrong in the first couple of chapters, get over it! I will re-edit later when I actually have time.   
**_

"He said what?" Rory squeeled into her cell phone.

Lorelai balked, "Rory. Sweetie. Love of my life. There is an ear attached to this phone, and while I do often wish that I would become temporarily deaf, generally when my mother is around, at the moment I would like to keep my hearing intact."

"Sorry. But Luke? Did you say yes?"

"Umm something to that effect I think."

Rory made a loud squeeling noise of excitment, to which Lorelai put the phone down on the table and leafed through a magazine, picking up the phone occasionally to acknowledge her excited, squeeling, rambling child.

_**(Tuesday Evening, Luke's Apartment)**_

"Skip you, Pick up two!" Grace said with a grin as she placed her jack and two of spades onto the ever-growing pile of cards, much to Jess's annoyance.

"Ok! So here are the rules!" Luke said as he came out of the bathroom and over to the table. Jess looked only at his cards, plotting his revenge, as Grace looked briefly up at her dad. "Dinner is in the oven, bedtime is at 8:30, you can play cards, go for a walk, or watch t.v. in between. No rowdy behaviour, and Grace?" He waited for her undivided attention, "You behave yourself. Jess is the boss, what he says goes, got it?"

"Yep."

"Good." Luke paused and looked back and forth between the two. "Jess my cell phone is on if you need me, BUT, he won't need me will he Grace?"

"Nope."

Satisfied Luke headed downstairs, locked up the diner, got into his truck, and drove over to Lorelai's house.

"So Grace?" Jess asked as he heard Luke drive off, "Ever hear of a game called poker?"

_**(Lorelai's House)**_

An anxious and only semi-nervous Lorelai paced in front of her living room window, stealing glances out onto the driveway whenever she could. She sighed and took a seat on the arm of her couch. She looked over at the clock, he wasn't late yet, but the waiting was killing her. _'Was this a good idea? I mean, come on, this is Luke, my friend and giver of the marvellous coffee. What if it doesn't work out? What if- snap out of it Lorelai, he ASKED you, not the other way around. Besides, it's only one date, what's the big deal?' _So many thoughts ran through her mind, all jumbled at the same time. She jumped, shaking herself from her thoughts as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Rory?"

"Who else would call you mom?"

"My other children?"

"Ohhh right, the hoards of miscellanious children running around the streets of Stars Hallow. I hear they have a miraculous resemblance to Kirk."

"Mean."

Rory laughed, "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"You know what I'm doing tonight."

"Oh right, your date with Luke, totally slipped my mind."

"Liar."

Again Rory laughed, "So are you excited?"

"More nervous than anything."

"What are you wearing?"

"Why Rory! It is highly innappropriate for you to come onto me like this."

"Ha ha." Rory said dryly.

"Well, if you must know, I am wearing my knee-high black boots..."

"Nice, nice, show some sex appeal..."

"That's what I was thinking. Ummm my black, short, flippy skirt..."

"Ohh I love you in the short, black, flippy skirt..."

"Andddd the orange, red, and gold knitted top."

"Nice choice."

"I thought so. I was also thinking the black sweater..."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why a sweater?"

"Well, I don't know what he has planned for me, what if it's something outdoorsy. You know Luke..."

"So let him provide the warmth."

"Rory!"

"Mom. Let him take off his jacket and put it around you, it's very romantic that way."

"Well look at you Dear Abby."

"I do try."

_knock knock knock_

"Uh Rory, that's Luke, gotta go."

"Ok have fun mom, remember, I want details."

Lorelai hung up and walked to the door, fixing herself in the process.

"Hi Luke."

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"Oh thank you."

There was a long pause, "we should umm, go."

"Oh right."

Luke opened the passenger side door for Lorelai, albeit somewhat awkwardly.

"Uhh thanks."

"Don't mention it."

_**(Luke's Apartment)**_

"Dinner is served." Jess said, walking over to the table.

"Blech, healthy stuff again."

"It's pot roast."

"And vegetables."

Jess rolled his eyes and set the plate down in front of her. "I'll make you a deal. You eat that, and after we'll sneak down to the diner and make ice cream sundaes, all the fixings."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Grace asked, starting into her dinner. Jess rolled his eyes and set to eating his own dinner.

_**(Parking lot in front of LaCucina Restaurant)**_

"Here we are," Luke said as he held the door open for Lorelai, determined to do things proper. It humored Lorelai slightly but she didn't let on to it.

They walked into the dimly lit restaurant, Lorelai immediately took in the deep red colours, individual candles on every table, and fancy place settings, "wow pretty."

Luke smiled "I have a reservation, under Danes."

The Maitre D searched his list, "Right this way Mr. Danes."

Once they were seated Luke ordered a bottle of the house wine.

"Get whatever you would like."

"But Luke, this place is so expensive," Lorelai whispered looking over the menu prices.

"Price doesn't matter."

Lorelai smiled and settled for a seafood pasta dish.

_**(An Hour and a Half Later)**_

"Luke that dinner was amazing." Lorelai exclimed for the fifteenth time since they left the restaurant.

Luke just smiled, pleased with himself. They drove past a tree-lit park to which Lorelai whispered, "ohhh it's so pretty." Luke didn't miss it though as he made a left turn into the parking lot.

"What-"

"Let's take a walk." Luke responded, putting his truck into park.

He and Lorelai held hands as they walked through the beautifully lit park, "I love white tree lights, it reminds me of snow."

"Snow?"

"Yeah. There's just something about them." Lorelai smiled and shivered slightly.

"Cold?"

"What? No just a little chilly, no big deal."

"Here, take this," Luke said, pulling his suit jacket off and draping it over Lorelai's shoulders. Lorelai breathed in deeply, it smelt like Luke. She smiled thinking back to her coversation with Rory.

Luke looked at her strangely, but instead of commenting, wrapped his arm around her and continued walking, he didn't know what triggered it, but somehow he found himself locked in a passionate kissed with the woman that he loved.

_**(Back at Lorelai's House)**_

"I had a really good time tonight Luke."

"Me too."

"So, we'll do this again then?" She asked hopefully.

"Absolutely."

Lorelai smiled and kissed him deeply, they stayed that way for a long time.

"See you tomorrow."

"Oh Luke, here, your jacket."

"Keep it, I'll get it from you later." He said, heading back to his truck. Lorelai watched him drive off, as she held his coat tightly to her body.

_**(Luke's Apartment)**_

Luke crept quietly into the apartment, the t.v. was still on, and two sleeping figures lay on the pull out sofa. Luke smiled slighly, picked up his little girl and tucked her into her own bed. As he was covering her up, she stirred and awoke.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey. How was yer date?"

Luke smiled, "Good, how was your night?"

"Good. I won ten bucks off of Jess."


	24. When I Grow Up

**Ok, so it has officially been forever and a day since I have last updated… life is crazy like that sometimes. Thanks to those who still read my story and who respond… I wouldn't have gotten up the energy to continue for you if you hadn't.**

**When I Grow Up**

"This evening for homework I am going to give each of you a little project to complete."

Groans were heard all through the classroom as the tall, leggy teacher, Mrs. Whittaker, walked the long rows of tables handing out bright pink assignment sheets. Ignoring the sighs and looks of boredom from her grade three class she continued, "Since this Friday is our open house, each of you is going to make a little presentation to your parents. I want you all to go home and think of what you really want to be when you grow up, and for Friday you are going to get into costume and present. Any questions?"

"I have one!"

"Yes Heidi?"

"Can I get my mom to help with my costume?"

"I don't see why not."

"This is going to be soooo cool!" Heidi squealed loudly, turning to look at Grace who was doodling on her paper.

"I guess," Grace responded, shoving the pick sheet of paper in her backpack as the bell rang before walking out the door.

"Wanna walk with me?" Heidi asked coming up beside Grace who was walking rather quickly.

Grace just shrugged but slowed down so that the shorter girl could catch up.

"I like your backpack," Heidi commented trying desperately to start a conversation.

"Thanks."

"Is orange your favorite colour?"

"Yep."

"Mine's green, well teal actually, but not a lot of people know what teal is. So, what are you going to do for your project?"

"I haven't decided."

"I'm thinking maybe a teacher, or a dentist like my mom. My dad's an accountant but I'm not really sure what that is. Hey your dad owns Luke's diner right?"

"Yep."

"What does your mom do? It must be something exciting."

"She's a spy."

"Really?"

"No." Grace said as she pushed her way into the diner. Heidi stood outside dumbfounded.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" She called out before continuing down the street.

_**(Luke's Diner)**_

"New friend?" Jess asked as he set a bowl of soup down in front of a large balding man.

"Not really," Grace answered plopping her backpack on the stool beside her before resting her forehead against the cool surface of the counter.

Jess walked around to the other side of the counter and began counting receipts, "Rough day?"

"Kinda."

"What's up?"

Grace sighed and looked up at her older cousin, "We have to do this stupid assignment for school and I don't wanna."

"What don't you want to do?" Luke asked coming from the kitchen.

"Nothing. I'm going upstairs!"

Luke and Jess both watched as the eight year old stomped up the stairs to the apartment, "What'd I say?"

Jess shrugged, "Who knows?"

_**(Luke's Apartment, an hour later)**_

"Grace?" Luke said quietly as he gently rapped on her bedroom door. He heard footsteps and waited patiently for her to open her door. "You left your backpack in the diner."

"Thanks," she said taking it from him and dropping it on her bedroom floor.

"Did something happen in school today?"

"Not really."

"Grace-"

"Nothing happened Daddy sheesh!"

Look gave her a stern look, "Watch your tone."

"Sorry."

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked skeptically.

"I swear daddy."

"Ok, well I'm heading back downstairs, come down if you need anything ok?"

"I will."

_**(Luke's Diner)**_

"Lucas! I'm starving," Lorelai called walking into the diner.

"The usual?" He asked not looking up.

"The usual." She repeated, leaning over the counter to catch him off guard with a kiss.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hey." They kissed again, "So, how was your day?"

"Wonderful."

"Really?"

"Well it would be except for the fact that my daughter is obviously upset about something but refuses to tell me about it."

Lorelai smiled, "Want me to talk to her?"

Luke looked up at her desperately, "Would you?"

"Sure, pour me some coffee, I'll be back." Lorelai smiled and headed upstairs.

Opening the front door to Luke's apartment she was greeted by the sight of a frustrated eight year old scribbling over a piece of paper.

"Grace honey? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to look stupid!" she cried.

"Stupid? Honey, I'm not sure what you mean," her eyes darted to the bright pink sheet being scribbled on, "Can I see?"

Grace looked at Lorelai for a few seconds and handed the paper over. Lorelai smiled reading it over, "Honey, there's nothing wrong with this."

"Yes there is!"

"Really?"

"Heidi's going to be a teacher or a dentist like her mom, and her MOM is going to even help with her costume."

Understanding, Lorelai put the pieces together. "Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but I am sort of a pro when it comes to whipping up costumes real quick."

"You'll help me?"

"Of course I will, you're one of my girls."

"But I don't know what to do for my costume."

"I have an idea."

"You do?"

"You take care of the writing part and I'll take care of the costume. Now cheer up little miss, we got some homework to do."

Grace smiled and set to work, planning out the presentation with Lorelai's guidance. Thirty minutes later Lorelai returned downstairs with a worn-out Grace.

"I was just beginning to wonder about you." Luke said, placing a plate of chili fries and a burger in front of Lorelai.

"Grace, you ready for supper?"

"Can I have a burger and fries too daddy? But just normal fries."

Luke went to protest but the look in Lorelai's eyes quickly changed his mind.

"Alright, but just this once."

Grace smiled, "Thanks Daddy."

Once she was happily eating Luke took Lorelai aside, "Is she ok?"

"Just a little homework crisis, nothing we couldn't fix."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

_**(Luke's Diner – Friday Evening)**_

"Daddy, come on, we're goina be late!"

"Just a minute, just a minute…"

"DAD-DY!" Grace called impatiently.

"GRAC-IE!" Luke mocked much to Grace's dismay.

Luke finished putting in the last of his orders, took off his apron and took Grace's impatient hand. "Lane, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"No problem!"

"Daddy! Let's go!"

"Ok, ok, hold your horses."

The two walked hand in hand the short distance to the school. Grace took her dad to the class and told him to take a seat while she and the others got ready. Luke nodded and squeezed himself into one of the tiny seats next to a friendly looking couple.

"Welcome parents, friends, and family members to Mrs. Whittaker's grade three class. This evening we have a special treat for you, our class has decided to put on a little presentation for your enjoyment entitled 'When I Grow Up.'" Luke smiled though looked rather confused, the other parents clapped and cheered. "First up we have Heidi Bradley."

A little girl wearing a white lab coat and a pair of glasses stepped onto the 'makeshift stage'

"When I Grow Up by Heidi Bradley." She paused. "When I grow up I want to be a dentist just like my mom because dental hygiene is very important and she takes care of people everyday…"

And so the presentations continued,

"When I grow up I want to be a movie star…"

"I want to be a teacher…"

"I want to be an acrobat…"

"I want to be a doctor…"

"I want to be a singer…"

The teacher took the stage once more, "And next up we have Grace Danes."

Luke perked up a little bit and the crowd began to whisper. There Grace stood wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a flannel button up shirt, and a blue backwards baseball cap.

"When I grow up …" she faltered a little. Slowly she took another deep breath and continued, "When I grow up I want to be just like my Daddy, Luke Danes. He owns his own business, he helps people, and even though he pretends that he hates the crazy things that we do in this town, we all know that that isn't true. Mostly though, I wanna be just like my daddy because he took care me when my mommy died…" Grace took a moment and closed her eyes. "I don't know exactly what I want to do. I might be a teacher, a doctor, or something else. But I do know that no matter what I do I will be JUST like my daddy."

Luke felt his eyes well up with tears.

The father next to him leaned over, "you're a lucky man Luke."

"I know it."


	25. An All Too Familiar Place

**An All-Too Familiar Place **

**WARNING: There is some foul language in this chapter, if this offends you please skip this chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

Grace walked across the playground, swiping desperately at the tears that were threatening to come at any moment.

"Hey diner-girl! I was talking to you!"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, quickening her pace. Laughter followed.

"Who knew that diner scum could walk so fast," one boy taunted.

"Don't tease her guys-"

"Yeah, it's not her fault that she has to live with that low-life, greasy diner owner."

Grace stopped just short of a tree, her fists clenched at her sides, "Take it back," she whispered.

"What was that diner-girl? I didn't quite hear you. Speak louder."

The boy walked up until he was inches behind her. Rage sprang to Grace's eyes as she whirled around catching the boy with a glare, "I said, take it back."

"Which part?"

"All of it."

The boy laughed, his friends circling around him, and in turn, her.

"I ain't takin' nothin' back that's true. You are a little diner scum and yer daddy is a greasy low-life-" Grace cut him off with a hard punch to the boy's jaw.

The boy held his jaw and looked up in shock, "You little bitch!" He screamed as he lunged at her, his group of friends cheered him on, "Fight! Fight!"

The boy grabbed her shoulders but Grace was much quicker, darting her leg out and catching him off-guard, she managed to trip him before climbing on top of him. The two rolled around on the grass punching at each other while more students stopped their play to watch the brawl.

"What's going on over here?" an adult voice intercepted, "Grace? Joshua? Get off each other," she ordered, pulling the two apart.

"He STARTED IT!" Grace screamed, blood trickling from her lip.

"She hit ME first!" Joshua yelled, pointing to Grace.

Grace shook her head and lunged at the boy again before being pulled off by the teacher, "That's enough! Both of you come with me, we're going to see Mr. Young."

Josh groaned but Grace was too angry to care.

**(10:26 AM Principal's Office – Stars Hollow Elementary)**

"Grace Danes?"

Grace shifted her focus from the floor.

"Here, put this ice on your cheek, it should take the swelling down."

Grace took the offered ice and looked at the principal's door just as it opened. Coming from inside was a crying Joshua followed by a rather stern looking Mr. Young.

"Thanks a lot! They called my mom!"

"Joshua, I would suggest you spend this time quietly contemplating your behaviour today," Mr. Young reprimanded firmly.

"Yessir," Josh whispered, taking a seat as far away from Grace as humanly possible.

"Miss Danes, if you would be so kind…" he said ushering the young girl into his office.

**(10:45 AM Luke's diner)**

Luke stood behind the counter running inventory numbers through his head when the phone rang behind him, "Luke's! … She WHAT? … Wait… Yes, I'll be right there, yeah, ok. Bye."

"Something wrong Luke?" Lane asked carrying an armful of empty plates over to the counter.

"Yeah, Lane do you mind holding off on your break? I have to run over to the school."

"Sure, Is everything alright?" she answered confused.

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

"Sure Luke, take your time."

(**Principal's Office – Stars Hollow Elementary)**

"Mr. Young?"

"Yes Margaret?"

"Luke Danes is here to see you."

Grace groaned and put her forehead on the desk in front of her.

"Tell him that I'll be right with him."

"Yes Sir."

Mr. Young turned his attention back to the young charge before him, "Grace, I would like you to go and sit back outside my office while I speak with your father."

Grace nodded and stood up, walking slowly towards the office door.

Outside the office Luke was pacing, 'I hate being here,' he thought to himself, 'Is this how my dad felt every time he was called to the office?'

"Mr. Danes? Mr. Young will see you now."

Luke nodded and walked towards the office door, but stopped abruptly when he saw his little girl, "Jeez, what happened to your face?" he asked, walking the two steps towards his daughter and taking her chin in his hand.

"Well, I…"

"Mr. Danes?" the principal interrupted, "please, let's speak in my office."

Reluctantly Luke left her and followed the principal into his office before shutting the door behind them.

Grace groaned and concentrated on the closed door.

"Boy is your dad going to be mad."

Grace spun around angrily, "Shut your face Joshua!"

"Guys…" Margaret, the secretary, warned from her corner of the office. Both kids closed their mouths and stared at the wall in front of them.

"Geez, I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes right now," Josh whispered.

"You're in just as much trouble as I am!" Grace spat back.

"Yeah well at least when I'm grounded I don't have to sleep in a pit of grease."

"I don't sleep in a pit of grease."

"Sure… Everyone knows your daddy is a low-life greaser…"

"That's not true!" Grace defended.

"I won't warn you again," Margaret called, shooting the two a pointed look.

A couple minutes passed in silence. "Grease-baby, grease-baby…"

"That's it!" Grace yelled, throwing her bag of ice down hard before lunging at Joshua.

Hearing the commotion, Margaret rushed to separate the two and the office door swung open. "Grace!" Margaret tried, but Grace was too far-gone to care.

Luke rushed in and grabbed Grace by the shoulders, spinning her to face him, "That's enough!" he said firmly. She looked in his eyes and nodded.

"Her homework will collected and sent to the diner Mr. Danes."

Luke rubbed his temples and thanked the principal before looking down at his errant daughter, "Let's go!"

Grace jumped slightly at his tone and reluctantly followed her angry father back to the diner.


	26. Angry Parents

First of all, I just want to give a big **_yay_** to the people who still diligently comment on this story.

**Borncountry88 –** I agree, he was a punk!

**ProFfeSser –** That was my favorite line too… I could just see Luke thinking it.

**Charmedchic72 –** I would have punched him too!

**Kylie1403 –** She'll be OK, I promise!

**Controversy-queen** – School, work, and married life keeps so me busy that I write in

between class. Unfortunately that's the only way that I can get anything posted. Sorry 

**CripticWolf** –  Glad you liked it!

**LorLukealways **– I try…

**Cappuccino2go** – And a rant you shall have…

_I apologize ahead of time for the very short chapter. Life is crazy right now._

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking? Getting into a fight with a boy twice your size?" Luke ranted, pacing back and forth in front of his daughter who was sitting on a kitchen chair, holding her bag of ice in her lap.

Grace shrugged, slumping down into her chair a little further.

"Grace you know better! I thought we had an agreement, no more fighting." He stopped his pacing, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "What happened?"

Grace looked up at him briefly before darting her eyes back to the bag of ice, "I don't know."

Luke began his pacing again, "I just don't know what to do with you. How many times do I have to tell you not to fight? How many times are you going to ignore what I say? I really thought we had sorted this out, I really thought-"

"He made fun of you!" Grace blurted out.

"What?"

"He made fun of you, called you a low-life greaser and said that I was diner scum."

"Grace-"

"No Daddy! He made fun of you!" she cried with a hurt look in her eyes. Luke's tough demeanor immediately softened.

"Grace," he said kneeling down so that he was eye level with her, "baby, you can't let what other people say about me bother you so much-"

"But you're my daddy!" she protested.

"Yes, I am, but fighting with someone is only going to get you into trouble."

"I tried to walk away daddy, I did!"

Luke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I think that next time you need to try a bit harder, and if you can't, go and find a teacher to walk with ok?"

Grace nodded, her hands nervously fidgeting with the bag of ice.

"Grace," Luke continued, resting his large hand on top of her smaller ones.

"Yes daddy?" she whispered.

"I _am_ proud of you for wanting to defend me," she smiled at that, "_But_-" her smiled faded. "Fighting, no matter what the reason, is still wrong. Not to mention the fact that you and that boy are both suspended. Now was that really worth it?"

Grace shrugged.

"Grace…"

"It kinda was daddy."

"But-"

"He deserved it. He shouldn't just go _pickin'_ on people cause he feels like it. He's a bully daddy and bullies need to be stopped!" Despite herself, Grace started to cry.

Luke took a minute to process the information. His daughter looked miserable.

"Let me take a look at that cheek," he said taking her chin in his hands and gently rubbing a finger over the bruising. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a lot."

Luke stood up and walked into the bathroom where he rinsed a facecloth with cold water, wringing it out he brought it back to her.

"Here, come lay down on the couch." Luke led Grace to the couch and tucked a quilt in around her. "Keep this on your cheek," he instructed, putting the cloth on her swollen cheek. He took her bag of watery ice and dumped it in the kitchen sink.

Grace closed her eyes and cried into the cushion below her. It took her a while to realize that Luke was sitting next to her rubbing small circles on her back.

"I'm sorry daddy."

Luke sighed, "I know. You're still grounded you know."

It was Grace's turn to sigh, "I know."

"Take a nap ok? I'll just be downstairs."

Grace nodded and closed her eyes. Luke tucked the blankets in tighter around her, kissed her forehead, and quietly left.

_**(Luke's Diner – Later that afternoon.)**_

"Uh, excuse me Luke? I'd like to order now."

"Sit down Andrew and wait your turn."

"But I've _been_ waiting."

"Well wait some more, I'm busy!"

"But-"

"Lane!" Luke bellowed.

"Got it Luke!"

Luke rolled his eyes and began filling a cup of coffee anticipating the…

"Lukeyyy, coffee!"

Luke handed the tall brunette a steaming mug.

"Wow, you work fast!"

"I just know what direction the storm is coming from-"

"Luke Danes!" A women dressed in tight black pants, a white blouse, and a worn brown leather jacket came storming into the diner.

Lorelai turned to Luke, "wow, she sounds-"

"Mad." He finished.

"Your kid beat up my son!"

"And?"

"I want to know what you intend to do about this?"

"What I..." He took a deep breath "What I intend to do? My kid wasn't the only one that fought, she's got a swollen bruise the size of a grapefruit on her cheek!" he yelled back. The diner fell silent. Lorelai quietly sipped her coffee in both curiosity and amusement.

"What right do you have to bring that little piece of trash into this town and-"

"Look lady! Your kid wasn't exactly the victim here. He bullied my kid and she retaliated. Kids do that-"

"But she-"

"Is half the size of your kid. So kindly remove yourself from my diner before I remove you myself."

The lady was taken aback, "You-"

"Out!" He yelled pointing to the front door.

The lady shot him a glare and turned on her heels, storming out of the diner, "You will be hearing from my lawyer."

Luke rolled his eyes and glared at the silent customers, "what are you looking at?" he yelled before heading upstairs to his apartment. Everyone focused their attention on something else.

"Whoa, what fight?" Lorelai asked, following Luke upstairs.


	27. Defending His Honour

_A/N: Wow, I haven't updated since October! I officially suck. Sorry guys! Though I am currently working on a House MD fanfic at the moment as opposed to the Gilmore-verse, sadly I am not happy with the route that the show is currently going. Anyway – here is the next and final addition to the story… enjoy!_

* * *

Luke stormed into the apartment and quickly checked on his sleeping daughter. Lorelai followed shortly behind, closing the door after her.

"Luke wh-?"

"Shhh…" He interrupted, indicating the sleeping Grace on the couch. Lorelai nodded in understanding and watched as Luke removed the soggy cloth from Grace's puffy purpling face.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked quietly, coming up beside Luke and tucking the blanket back around Grace.

"She got in a fight at school."

Lorelai nodded silently.

"Apparently," Luke finished, "she felt the need to defend my honour."

Lorelai couldn't help but smile as she put a reassuring hand on Luke's arm, "You have an honorable, devoted child there Luke."

He sighed, "Could she maybe express that devotion in a more constructive way?"

"Well, then she wouldn't be Grace."

"I guess."

Lorelai smiled, Grace stirred.

"Daddy?"

Luke smiled down at her, "Hey there munchkin, how ya feeling?" he asked, running his thumb very softly over her swollen cheek.

"My face hurts," she said, her eyes welling with tears.

Lorelai's heart went out to her, "Do you have any children's aspirin?" she asked Luke.

"Yeah in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

Lorelai nodded and went in search of the medicine.

"You hungry?" Luke asked Grace as he stood up to fill a small glass of water.

Grace slowly sat up and nodded, grounding the sleep from her eyes, mindful of her swollen face.

Lorelai returned with the aspirin and gave it to Grace along with the glass of water.

Grace took it and smiled, "Thanks Lorelai."

"Anytime kid," she said, rubbing Grace's back reassuringly, "how 'bout some TV before dinner?"

Luke turned around to open his mouth, but Grace beat him to it.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm grounded forever," she said dramatically.

Luke rolled his eyes, "You are NOT grounded forever, just for three weeks."

Lorelai looked at Luke, "Luke, honey, to an eight year old, two weeks is forever."

Luke gave her a look and turned back to his cooking.


	28. Right Where They Should Be

_**Because I didn't realize how many people actually read and look forward to this story, I have written an official ending.**_

_**Keep an eye out in the future because I may write a spin-off of this series at a later date if the muses agree.**_

_**Until then, thanks for reading!**_

"Can I see it again?" Grace asked for the twentieth time that afternoon, fidgeting anxiously as she sat on the edge of the sofa in Miss. Patty's dance studio while Rory worked diligently in taming the young girl's wild blonde hair into some semblance of curls.

Lorelai warmly smiled down at the little girl and offered her left hand. Grace's tiny fingers encircled the perfect, elegant diamond.

Lorelai watched in fascination and her mind wondered to that beautiful winter night.

It was two o'clock in the morning, the first snowfall of the season, and Lorelai sat on her front porch steps taking it all in, entranced by the elegant beauty of the snowflakes dancing across the night sky, leaving soft, glistening, untouched white at her feet. In fact, she had been so spellbound that she hadn't heard the footsteps approaching.

"Only **you** would be crazy enough to sit outside in weather like this."

_Lorelai smiled, "AHA you know me too well, however might I point out that you too are outside."_

"_True enough," Luke said, handing Lorelai a hot cup of coffee._

"_Angel." Lorelai sipped her coffee and stared out into the vast white. Luke took a seat next to her and watched in silence._

_A few minutes later, Lorelai looked at Luke puzzled. She shook her cup, waited, and shook it again. Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the lid and found at the bottom of the now empty cup, a beautiful diamond ring. Pulling it out she looked at Luke._

"_Will you marry me?" he asked quietly._

_A smile creeping to her eyes she nodded, kissed him, put the ring on her finger, and nodded some more._

"_Only you would propose to me with coffee."_

"_Only you would accept that proposal."_

_Again, they kissed._

"I think we are done here," said Rory, putting the curling iron down and shielding Grace's eyes as she applied a layer of hairspray.

Happy to be given the freedom to move, Grace jumped up and twirled around the dance studio in her soft, buttercup dress.

"Grace, honey, don't forget your gloves," Miss Patty reminded, handing the little twirling girl the elbow length matching yellow gloves. Grace took them and continued twirling. "She should really be in my dance classes, she's a natural," Miss Patty observed to a nervous Lorelai.

"She's better than Rory that's for sure!"

"Hey!"

"What? It's true, dancing was just not your thing."

"Yeah well neither was camping, care to rub that one in while you're at it?"

Lorelai smiled and hugged her daughter tightly who was carefully applying the finishing touches to her makeup.

"What was that for?" she asked, curious at her mother's sudden change of mood.

"I'm getting married."

"Yes, you are."

"To Luke." Lorelai stated.

"I know," Rory squealed in delight before being bumped into by a dizzy Grace.

"Opps," she said, taking her by the shoulders to steady her, "So little sister, you ready to put those gloves on now?"

"Two more twirls!"

"Oh, okay." Lorelai and Rory both watched as the little girl twirled about, kicking up the skirt of her yellow dress.

"She is going to be SO sick."

"I'm on it," Lorelai said, crouching down in front of Grace, "Hey kiddo, how 'bout we finish getting ready now k? I promise there will be lots of twirling after the ceremony."

Grace nodded happily, "Okay."

"Good." Lorelai said, helping the child with her gloves. Rory then handed Grace her bouquet of yellow and white daisies with the wedding bands tied around the stem with a soft pink ribbon.

Lorelai stood back and looked at the two girls – her two girls.

"You both look beautiful."

Rory blushed and Grace giggled.

"Five minutes until show time!" Miss Patty called.

Lorelai immediately felt butterflies in her stomach, which turned to moths the minute her mother stepped into the room.

"Mom?"

Emily approached Lorelai, her eyes moist with tears. Lorelai immediately recalled their war of words when she gave her mother the invitation.

"Lorelai, be serious."

"I am being serious mother. June 3rd. Now, I don't expect you to agree with my decision, and I know that Luke isn't your choice in suitor but-"

"Lorelai, your father and I only want what's best for you and for Rory."

"Luke is what's best for me, and for Rory. He has always been there – always been a part of her life."

"But he has a child, did you ever think of that?"

"Go--- Of course I did mother! Do you think we just entered into this lightly?"

"Well-"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes, "Well what?"

"Well it is awfully sudden. I mean you've been dating less than a year and have you forgotten Max?"

"MAX?! What does Max have to do with ANYTHING?"

"You were engaged to the man Lorelai and you disappeared without a word of warning and left that poor man's heart in shatters."

"That's not going to happen this time mother. I love Luke!"

The nervous bride put on a brave face as she turned to face Emily Gilmore, "Look mom, I know you don't think that Luke is the best for me-"

"Lorelai."

"And I know you think I should marry someone rich and preferably from _your_ social circle-"

"Lorelai."

"But I love Luke mom, and I really want you to be happy for me today and not -"

"Lorelai!"

"What?"

"I just came in here to wish you the best of luck today."

Lorelai was immediately taken aback, "You did?"

"I did. It's not everyday that your only daughter gets married. Your father and I are very proud of you."

"Yo- you are?"

"Here, I have a gift for you." Emily took Lorelai's hand and placed inside it a simple pearl necklace.

"Wow mom, it's beautiful."

"It's tradition to give a bride pearls on her wedding day. My mother gave these to me on mine and I want you to have them now."

"Oh mom!" Lorelai said, her own eyes getting damp. She quickly enveloped her mother in a hug.

"I know you already have your jewelry picked out so I don't expect you to wear these-"

"No, mom, I want to," she said, handing her bouquet to Rory and slipping the other necklace from her neck, putting the string of pearls in its place. "It's perfect."

"Yes," Emily said, admiring her daughter, "It is."

They shared a smile until Miss Patty interrupted them again, "Places everyone, places!"

Rory and Grace quickly hugged Lorelai and took their positions. Emily hugged her daughter once more and went back to her seat.

The whole town gathered around the square on the warm summer day. Luke stood in front of the gazebo, swelling with pride.

"_Pssst, Luke! Luke!"_ Kirk called from the side, where he had been busy taking photos.

"What do you want Kirk?"

"Just to offer you some friendly advice, you know husband to husband."

"Get lost Kirk."

"Luke, it is imperative that you listen to me."

Luke kept his smile going for the crowd and whispered, "About what Kirk?"

"About the wedding night."

"Awww jeeze."

"Seriously Luke, a woman needs-"

"I know how it works Kirk."

"You do?"

"I have a kid remember."

"Yeah, but-"

"Get lost Kirk."

Kirk finally took the hint and made his way towards the front as Grace and Rory walked down the aisle. Luke swelled with pride as he watched his little girl make careful steps down the rose-pedaled aisle to join him by his side. Rory took the other side to stand by her mother.

The music changed and the guests rose.

"You look beautiful," Richard whispered to his daughter as they walked arm-in-arm.

"Thank you daddy."

"_Friends, family, we are gathered here today to witness the fantastic and sacred celebration of love…"_

**(Lorelai's House – Late that night)**

Luke carried a sleeping Grace into the house.

"Isn't it customary to carry the _bride_ over the threshold?" Lorelai asked with in amusement.

Luke laughed and carried his daughter into her new bedroom that she shared with Rory when Rory stayed in town.

"Here, I'll help her," Lorelai said, putting her veil down on the dresser and sitting Grace up so that she could help her change into something more comfortable to sleep in.

Once she was dressed and tucked in, Lorelai planted a soft kiss on the little girl's forehead and turned to leave the room.

"Lorelai?" A tiny voice whispered into the darkened room.

"Yeah honey?" she asked, crouching down once again beside the bed.

"I miss my mommy."

"You do?" she asked in a soft, comforting tone, brushing a stray curl out of the young child's eyes.

Grace nodded in response. "She woulda' been happy today."

"Why is that?"

"Cause you make my daddy happy and you take care of me like a mommy does."

Lorelai smiled softly.

"Lorelai?"

"Yes baby?"

"I think she'd be happy that yer my mommy now," she said as she closed her eyes and drifted once again into sleep.

A tear rolled down Lorelai's cheek as she tucked the child in tighter.

Standing in the doorway Luke watched his family. He had truly found the meaning of life.

THE END! (For now)


End file.
